Love Story
by nha.andhari
Summary: Blair left Chuck after the "Empire State Building - Humphrey" tragedy happened. Both walk on their own path and destiny reuniting them once again in the city of London on one pure bliss night. Blair left again, but this time she brought someone with her.
1. Chapter 1 : Decision

Chapter 1: Decision

This is my first try at writing a fan fiction; hope that you guys enjoy it. There is probably some bad spelling/grammar. If you let me know, I will fix it :).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl characters, except those character I created by myself.**

Rated T: for language

Chuck's POV

After the tragic event at the hospital, he never sees her again. He remember very clear how's everything happened. Blair was beyond angry. First, she told Jenny to get the hell off this island. If she ever saw her, again there would be major problems. Then, she let him have it. At first, he tried to reason with her — he was so upset about the whole Empire State Building thing— but she did not want to hear it. In her mind, the whole night never happened. Blair and Chuck's reunion was over before it even began. He needs escape, so he went to Prague, Czech Republic by his own. He needs to be alone to know who he is because he's not Chuck Bass without Blair Waldorf.

Blair's POV

She will never forget that tragic moment where suddenly the "happy ending" that she imagined with him ruin because of that bitch f*ing Humphrey. No, she needs to stop. No one can ruin or affect her like this. She is Blair Waldorf, Queen B of Constance, nobody ever dare to cross her. All she needs to do is having an escapade to forget all things happened. Paris, France. Yes, it is the perfect place to forget all bad memories. She can stay at her daddy's chateau and vineyard, enjoy the scenery of France, shopping, macaroons, all good things that can fill her day which not in New York now. Summer in France, here Blair Waldorf comes.

She picks up her cell phone and call Serena. She needs her right now. "Hi S, any plan for summer?"

"Nothing so far. Why would you ask B?"

"Well if you have nothing so far then why don't you join me this summer to my father's chateau in France. If you want to of course."

"Of course B, I'd love to."

**Summer is coming, our favorite Queen B and It Girl S will spend their summer in France together. Oh lala. Can't wait to hear our favorite girls' scandal in Paris. You Know You Love Me XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Summer in Valley de la Loire Chateau, France three months later.

It's been 2 months Blair and Serena spend their summer at Blair's father chateau. They spent whole day in two months exploring each part of France and all great spot they provide. Like the previous day, Blair and Serena ready to explore more great spots in Paris such as museum, library and not to forget boutiques such as Jimmy Choo and St. Yves Laurent. As she run downstairs toward dining room, Blair in mini white dress, which accessorized with brown leather belt and silver-colored gladiator sandals, greets her father and his lover.

"Good morning daddy." Blair kiss her father's both cheek then greets Roman, "Good morning to you too Roman." Eating breakfast with her daddy and Roman becomes a tradition every time she visits them. "Where's Serena, Blair Bear?"

"Well she's still in shower. She said that she'll skip breakfast and will have one on our way to the city today."

"What's your plan for today my belle?" Roman always call her that way because he thinks that Blair is truly beautiful, different kind of beauty that even Serena doesn't have it as an It Girl.

"Well, today I and Serena are going to shopping at the Golden Triangle, a little visit to Galeries Lafayette and after that we'll have a dinner at the Café Louis Philippe and back home after."

"Wow, sounds great my belle."

"Morning Blair, Harold, Roman." Serena greets all of them when she approaches dining room in yellow short sundress that stop above her knee and a pair of golden gladiators. "Sorry that I skipped breakfast. I'm just not in the mood to eat; maybe a cup of coffee is more than great for me. Patricia, could you get me a cup of coffee please? Thank you." Patricia is Harold's maid since he moved to France. She has ability as good as Dorota. "Of course Miss Serena, I'll get it for you. Here you go, your coffee just like the way you love it, with honey and cream."

"Thanks Patricia, I feel honored that you still remember." Serena looks at the maid and giving her biggest grin.

Are you finishing B? We can go now if you are."

"Well I am Serena. _Passons maintenant__. __Paris attends__pour nous de__l'explorer.__Bye__daddy,__ bye __Roman.__Rendezvous__ce soir._"

**Spotted: Two of our favorite UES-ers spent the summer making Paris their own. If you didn't know any better you'd think these native NYC-ers were born and bred Parisian. Can you say best summer ever? As for the girls dating life in Paris, I did get a few reports of Serena out with random Frenchmen. Really, would you expect anything less from the blond beauty? However, for Blair, I have not received any news. But that doesn't mean she was alone all summer. We all know Blair. She's a bit more reserved when it comes to boys. Especially after all that happened with you know who…XOXO Gossip Girl**

JFK, New York.

His heart pounding hard. It's been a while since his departure from New York. Now he's back in town. He went almost to all places, Prague, London, Italy, India, Hong Kong, Macau, Thailand, Fiji, even Hawaii. Nothing makes him feel better. Nothing makes him forget. Everywhere he goes, Blair always caught in his mind. Blair Waldorf, love of his life.

"Welcome home Mr. Bass, It's very nice to see you again."

"Hello Arthur, It's nice to see you again too. I am so glad to be back home. All feel familiar. Take me to The Palace, please."

"Right away sir."

Valley de la Loire Chateau, France.

The summer was coming to an end. Serena was fine with it since her few months were action packed with lots of random boys here and there. Blair, on the other hand, hadn't found love yet. She hadn't even found like. Serena was packing. Serena was preparing herself back to New York. Blair decided to live and spend her time in France with her father, go to 'Université de Poitiers to continue her study. Stay away from New York, away from him. Blair told Serena about her decision several days ago that she will stay in France with her father and Roman for a while and not going to go back to New York in near time. Blair begged her to stay. She needed her best friend. The truth was Blair was still hurting after everything that happened with Chuck. She may have seemed okay but she totally wasn't. She was broken. "S, can't you stay here longer? I need you. I am going to miss you. Why don't you join me here, stay with me, daddy and Roman." "I'm sorry B. Not that I do not want to, but you know that I already accepted at Columbia. So do you Blair. Why don't you come back with me and we go to Columbia together."

Perhaps going to Columbia with one another will be good for them. They could even get closer than before, like real sister. What a big temptation. However, no, she's not ready yet. "I'm sorry S. You know I...I...I am not ready yet. Please understand that. Well you can visit me here, or I'll visit you there, when I'm ready."

"I understand B. I really do." They hugging as they will never meet again.

"Promise me something S, no matter what happen; don't let anyone know that I stay with my daddy here. Just tell then I went somewhere else, especially him. You know who I meant by him S, right? I just, I don't want to be found yet. Just let me be out of radar. It's all that I asked from you S. Can you make it for me?"

"I promise B. Anything for your happiness."

It is going to be a hard work to hide from all people. She doesn't know how long it will last, but she hopes at least until Blair ready.

Palace Hotel Ballroom a week later. Chuck was back in New York a week ago and he was just in time for one of the biggest events in New York: Bass Industry Annual Charity Gala. This would be the perfect opportunity to introduce the new him to everybody. Many people were happy to see him. Lily was probably the most one, well, and Nate too. Chuck was determined to prove to everyone he had changed. In addition, he wanted to make the best sort of first impression he could. He will pursue his Business Study at Columbia and in the same time take his legacy at Bass Industry as the CEO of Bass Industry and prove that he's worth it. So when it came time to announce the charity Chuck or should we say Bass Industry would be donating to, it was no surprise that he created an entirely new one. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to the Bass Industry Annual Charity Gala. Me, Charles Bartholomew Bass, standing here as my father's representation, proudly announced that Bass Industry is going to donate 10 million dollar to Evelyn Bass Breast Cancer Foundation. I also take this opportunity to announce that I will in charge as CEO of Bass Industry starting tomorrow." All people in the ballroom clap their hands, some with excitement but some of them clapped their hands just like fulfilling an obligation. This is the only way he can distract his mind from Blair. He needs to be just like his father in order to forget Blair, drown himself in study and Bass Industry. Lily approaches him and hugs him. "I'm proud of you Charles, and I know your father will feel the same too. His only son has grown up to be a man that matures, responsible and have a future-vision ahead. And I believe that Bass Industry will reach its glory with you."

"Well thank you Lily. I could never make it through without your help and guidance."

"No Charles, I do nothing. You do it by your own, I only stand by your side and give my support to you. I should head back home, Eric having fever at home and Serena will be back home tomorrow. Bye Charles."

Serena. Hearing her name, her stepsister name makes him feel electricity jolted in his veins. Because her name connected to someone that lay inside his heart: Blair Waldorf. If Serena get back to town means that certain brunette will be around soon.

At Van der Bass apartment

"Mom, I'm home."

"Serena, I'm glad you back. You don't know how much I miss you." Lily approaches Serena then kisses her both cheeks. "How's your trip? Do you guys have fun?"

"Of course mom. Summer with Blair is magnificent, but she decided to stay longer and in France with her daddy, before head back to college. And she also decided to head to Oxford, London to pursue her study which makes me go to Columbia alone." She remembers her promise to Blair that she decides to make an alibi for her. At least people would believe she's around London not France.

"Well it's her choice Serena. Nothing we can do to force her back here to New York. Unless she want it to. We know how stubborn she is when it comes to her decision."

"Yes, I know mom. It's Blair Waldorf we've talking about for god sake." Both mother and daughter laugh in unison.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Hello Chuck, long times no see." Serena waving at him with big grin plastered on her face.

"Hello Charles, and no you're not interrupting anything. We just have a little chat, girl-chat kind of. What bring you here dear?"

"Well, I stopped by to hand you some document for my arrival as the new CEO of Bass Industry. And by the way sis, we will have so much time hanged around together at Columbia since I'll take Study of Business and Management there."

".God. Are you serious Chuck? I cannot believe it. At last, I am not going to be alone there. I'll have you around for good."

Chuck has that confused-look plastered all over his face. Isn't Blair going to be around? Should I ask Serena about it? No, not now. After all, I will figure it out soon.

**Authors Note: I am so excited and nervous; it's my first piece f writing. Please read and review!**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2 : Columbia vs Poitiers

Chapter 2: Columbia vs Poitiers

This is my first try at writing a fan fiction; hope that you guys enjoy it. There is probably some bad spelling/grammar. If you let me know, I will fix it :)

For all of you who interested to have a look at every character outfit you can check on my profile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl characters, except those character I created by myself.**

Rated T: for language

It's his first day at Columbia. He will make it. It's the promise he makes to himself. He wants to become a better person, the new Chuck Bass, not just Chuck Bass the notorious playboy that screw almost all girl population in New York but also as Chuck Bass a successful businessman who well-known not only across the country but also at the other part of world. He will make sure his goal accomplished. Chuck's mind wandered around while he's sitting in his limo on his way to Van der Bass apartment to pick up Serena and maybe Blair who surely attached to his blonde stepsister. Blair will never skip her first day at Columbia. After all Blair also accepted as Law student at Columbia.

"We've arrived sir."

"Thanks Arthur. I will be right back. Stand by as usual please."

"Of course sir. I'll wait for your call and I'll be ready at your service."

Chuck heads in to the elevator and went up to the Penthouse. His heart pounding hard. Two bouquets of flower in his hand, one is red-roses and the other one is peonies, her favorite. He's full-determine now. He will win her back. He will make it for sure. As the elevator door open, Serena already stands in front of it.

"Good morning Serena, ready to go to Columbia?"

"Hi Chuck. Wow, it's very surprising that you can make it this morning. Well we know for sure how waking-up in the morning is a big deal for you, and I really mean wake-up not on your other part of body." He chuckled at Serena's face when those words come out from her mouth.

"I know what you mean sis, don't worry. Here's for you." As he handed Serena the roses bouquet, Serena eyed the other bouquet and tries to guess that the other bouquet must be intended for certain brunette who she knew best as her best friend. Chuck really thinks that Blair is going to join them to Columbia, isn't he? Oh. My. God. He still wants her. No, she already promises Blair that she will never let everyone know about her whereabouts. I need to distract him with other conversation then. "Thanks Chuck, that's very sweet of you. Moreover, I supposed the other one for my mother right. Let me put it in vase. She already left earlier."

Something weird around here, and it had to do with her, the one he intended to meet this morning. "Is there something you want to share with me my dear sis?" as he handed the other bouquet to her. Even though it was for someone else but who care, he can get another one for her. Maybe better, like something from Tiffany.

Serena manages to make herself calm so Chuck would not notice it. "Nothing. Well if you come here to find me with her, then I'm sorry to let you know that Blair isn't going to Columbia, she'll stay at London and she' and she asks me to keep it secret which part of London she'll be staying at. You know Chuck, after all that happened; she needs her time alone to sort few things out. You know what I mean right?"

"Perfectly." He should have guessed it. She needs time and he will give it. All he needs to do is waiting for her to come back when she's ready or maybe a little visit to London without her noticing it.

"Let's go, won't want to be late for our first class right?"

"Let's go." Serena thanked god that Chuck didn't ask further questions to her. She doesn't know whether she can hide it well.

**Université de Poitiers, Poitiers, France.**

First day on campus with no one know who she really is. No one knows Blair Waldorf, Queen B of Constance. Here, she can be herself, the truly her that once Chuck claims to see inside of her. She doesn't need to pretend to be that well-mannered society girl she was before. It will be her new brand new world to start with. While her mind wandered around, she hit someone on her way.

"_Je suis désolé__que je__ne te vois pas__sur mon chemin__."_

"_Pas de problème,__si cela arrive__avec une jolie fille__comme toi__."_ Blair cannot hide her face that suddenly blushes because of his statement.

"_Je suis__Edward__. __Edward Harrison__. __Et vous__?"_

"I'm Blair. Blair Waldorf. I supposed you are not Frenchman."

"Yes, I'm American. I'm from South Lawndale, Chicago. You have a very nice French accent. American or American half French? New student too? What major you take?"

"Wow, what a question. American. I'm from Manhattan, New York. Yes I'm a new Law student here. My first class should be Introduction to France Law. And you?" He's cute. He reminds her of Nate but with dark brown-hair and sparkling green-eyes. She feel safe around him, he makes her feel at home like Nate always make her feel. Different with what she had with Chuck, it fills with passion, fire, no stop. She needs to stop thinking about him.

"Well, another coincidence. I'm in that class too. Would you mind if I escort you to the class?"

He also has a nice smile. "No at all." Edward extends his arm for Blair and she takes it. She never did this to others back in New York, but this is a new start to a new her.

**Three months later**

Blair glanced down at her phone and then took a sip of her coffee. It was late in the afternoon and she was finally done. She had had one long day filled with lectures. She was finally sitting and drinking, she needs caffeine to make herself a bit more relax. Blair was about to get up and leave when she spotted a figure walking towards her. She smiled and sat back down. He walked up to her and grinned. It's been this way lately. She will spend most of her time with him, with Edward. "Hi princess, long day huh?" Now she's getting used to with that nickname Edward gave her.

"Well, you can see clearly how exhausted I am."

"How about going out tonight? Dinner at Café Louis Philippe? I'll pick you up at eight."

"Sounds great to me, don't be late."

Blair and Edward were in the middle of their dinner at Café Louis Philippe. Blair was about to suggest where they should go next when her phone began to ring. She looked at him and he smiled, letting her know it was ok to take the call. She answered and then stood up and left the table. He noticed that she seemed to get more excited during the call. After a few minutes she came back but didn't sit back down.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Something has come up. My best friend comes from New York. Now she's at my father chateau. You don't mind do you if we head back home now?"

"Of course not princess, we have plenty times in the future." He winks at her.

When they arrived at her father chateau, Serena already can be seen since she insists for waiting Blair at the veranda.

"There she is. Would you like to stop by Ed? You could meet her and I can introduce her to you. I mean after all this time you always heard stories of her through me. I promise she won't bite." A big grin plastered on her face.

"Maybe later, tomorrow perhaps?"

"Okay." Ed's car stop and before she get out of his car, Blair intend to give Ed a kiss on his cheek like always she does, but at the same time Ed move his head facing her which make Blair's lip landed on his lip instead of his cheek. They may share hugs and few kisses in cheek but never more than that. Honestly, Ed feels something special toward Blair, but he's afraid it will ruin his friendship with her and wait a signal from her that she also feels the same way toward him.

Blair looks at his eyes, and within a second she give him another kiss, soft one to his lips. "Good night Ed, see you tomorrow." With that she left the car. Ed stunned for a moment and can't believe what just had happened. Is it a signal from her.

When Blair waving to the car as it leaving her father chateau, Serena approaches her and hug her tight from behind. "B, I miss you so much! I miss you so much that I'm willing to take detour to London first in order to see you here."

"I miss you too S, and thanks for doing it for me. How's Lily? Eric? Nate? How's Columbia? Tell me all that happen back there in New York."

"I will B, I will. And you, you must tell me all the details about you, school, friend and that hot boy named Edward."

"It's going to be a very long night." Both girl laugh in unison.

**A/N : I'm very excited to continue this story. Please have a read. Reviews are eagerly accepted and appreciated.**

**XOXO**

**Nha Andhari**


	3. Chapter 3 : Reminiscence

Chapter 3: Reminiscence

This is my first try at writing a fan fiction; hope that you guys enjoy it. There is probably some bad spelling/grammar. If you let me know, I will fix it :)

For all of you who interested to have a look at every character outfit you can check on my profile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl characters, except those character I created by myself.**

Rated T: for language

Serena climbed onto her best friend's bed, puffing up the pillows and laid her head on them; her long beautiful blonde hair sprawled all around her face like a shining halo. "Come here," she patted the empty spot beside her, beckoning Blair to join her.

Blair climbed up beside her and put down the two mugs of hot chocolate on her bedside table. "We haven't done this in a while, since I decided to stay here," she said, lying down beside Serena and letting out a huge sigh.

"Way longer than just a while. It feels like we're back at eighth grade. We should've done this sooner," Serena replied contentedly.

"Well, I guess between shopping, scheming, dating, and trying to get into college, we just never have time for old time sleepovers anymore." Blair replied on Serena's statement.

"Don't you wish everything could be so simple again? Like back in the old days? When we were little, we were never concerned with boys or how to figure out their minds and eventually win them over, or how we have to keep our friends because everyone just automatically loves each other, or tests, or how hard it is to get into college." Serena gazed at the ceiling pensively.

"I know, right?" then she looked at Serena in amusement. "You are always the optimistic one."

"What's wrong with that?" Serena turned her gaze to Blair.

"Nothing. That's why you and I work so well as best friends. I'm always prepared for the worst, including in people, and you find it so easy to trust everyone. We complete each other." Serena laughed. "Right. What would I do without you, B?"

"Good point."

"How's everyone doing back there in New York?" Serena starts to tell about everyone except certain boy that might ruin Blair's mood. So after she finished telling about everyone back there in New York she changes the subject so it will focus on Blair.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" Serena suddenly looked serious, and Blair glanced at her momentarily before she shrugged, signaling that her friend should proceed. "Were you ever… interested or maybe "like - term as lover" with Edward?"

Blair blinked a few times, caught off guard. "Where's this coming from?"

"Just answer the question, B. I won't hold it against you. I'm just curious."

"Okay… Well, I don't know. Maybe? But it's not like I have a whole lot of time to figure it out. We were purely platonic and ever since then I've kind of been occupied with my study, really."

"Really?" Serena's look like she can't believe Blair's statement.

"Yeah," Blair averted her friend's gaze. "Just because something _looks _perfect, doesn't mean it is. I have admitted that being with him is easy, no drama. And I guess we look good together, which is always a plus." Blair giggled at that. Blair and Edward were both brunette and pretty. They were like real life versions of brunette Barbie and Ken. As she pondered this, Blair continued. "He's such a sweet, simple guy, kind of my opposite, and in theory, we could easily complete each other. But that's just it."

Serena sighed, her Barbie-Ken imagination shattered. "I guess not. Look at me and Dan. How much more opposite could we be? We literally belong in different worlds. Sometimes I think it doesn't work simply because we're_ too_ different."

"Maybe S, I guess Dan is not the one for you like Nate."

"Why must you bring Nate's name B?"

"Well, after all that happened, I just know that Nate is the one for you. All things just happened at the wrong time. Maybe if you actually give it a try you'll find out that you're in love with him as much as he was in love with you. You both have been busy dating other people but each other, after all" Blair declared triumphantly. "There really is no fixed rule for which relationships work and which don't."

"Okay, Ms. I'm-A-Relationship-Expert-Now," Serena laughed. "So does that mean you and Edward is worth to have a chance to? Even though you're not been busy dating around but stuck with your study, but will you give it a try if he asks you?"

Blair took a deep breath and shook her head. "I don't know, S. I wish I do, but I honestly don't."

Serena looked at her friend for a moment and smiled. "That's okay," she said simply. "We'll figure it out together someday. I know that after all thing that happened back in New York hurts you so much, and you need time for healing"

Blair seemed content enough with this statement, so the two of them just drifted into silence, a very comfortable one. They would wake up the next morning still being none the wiser about how to find Prince Charming, but for now, there was one unspoken fact that made them feel comforted either way and they still and would always have each other.

Blair wonders how long S can keep that promise. She knows all Serena ever really promised was: _I won't stay, I'll try my best to hide it from everyone and I'll always come back to visit you._

At the other side of bed, Serena also in the deep thinking about what Blair had said earlier, She was so busy heeding Blair's words of encouragement during the course of her and Nate's time together that she never took the time to think about the possibility that maybe, maybe Blair was trying to convince her that she and Dan weren't the golden couple but she and Nate were. Blair's words of encouragement were an attempt to convince her that she and Nate were inevitable.

"Blair Bear. Edward is here." Harold knocks on her daughter's room. He knows that her daughter might have spent all night talking with her best friend until late at night.

"Yes daddy, tell him to wait for me, I'm going to get ready and I'll be down there as fast as I can."

"Okay, I'll let him know and then you can join us at breakfast."

"Okay daddy."

After half an hour, both girls ready to greet the day. "Let's go downstairs S. I'll introduce you to Ed."

"Sounds good."

At the dining room Blair and Serena greet Roman and Harold who already finish with their breakfast. Blair took her usual seat and Serena sit next to her. Edward sat next to Roman, in front of Serena. "Well Ed, let me introduce you to my best friend, this is Serena van Der Woodsen from New York, and Serena this is Edward Harrison my classmate at Poitier."

"Hello Serena, very nice to see you, at last."

"Me too Ed, me too."

"Well Blair always tell me how she miss her dearest stunning friend, and I guess I agree with her opinion about how stunning you are."

"Well, I might be stunning but not as beautiful, elegant and classic as Blair. I bet you also agree with me Ed. If you don't mind I call you Ed." Suddenly his face redden in crimson. He knows that no doubt on Serena's statement. "Well I take it as a yes through your action."

"Serena, stop flirting him like that." Both girls laugh in unison.

"Well, as a start, why don't we go to Parc Astérix, have some fun. What do you say Serena?"

"I say let's get going." Ed then looks at Blair and she nodded.

After trying almost all rides and attractions at Parc Astérix, they share a picnic in a park. Both girls feel very excited, they sit on the cloth they bring from home and open the basket that Patricia prepared for them. Blair's eating strawberries when Serena says his name.

"I never feel this excited and fun since the last time we went to Disneyland with Nate and Chuck 2 years ago, right B?" Suddenly Blair's face turn hard, her jaw clenched hearing his name.

"I never relied on you to kill the mood, S." Blair replies.

"There is no mood." Serena says with a devious smile; Blair raises an eyebrow and shoots the same smile back. "I don't know quite how to explain it," she admits. "I'm just not in the mood to have a reminiscence." Blair then glares to Serena.

"Thanks Ed for taking me here. I'm very happy that I can enjoy things with Blair while I'm here. My plan when I got here are only consist of movies marathon and shopping. But because of you I can experience something else with Blair while I'm here." Serena gave Ed grateful look.

"It's okay. My pleasure. Blair's friend means mine too." Wow what is that Ed, he talks to himself. You sound like you are her boyfriend Ed. "You don't know how grateful I am that I can be on service for such a stunning girls like you both." Oh Ed, should you be too open about it. Girl not girls.

Serena glares at Blair and gives her look I-told-you-so-he-likes-you. Blair only smile. She should have known having him here would bring her comfort and security. She looks at Ed and she's more allured than she should be. She knows they're friends and it should probably stay that why. Blair decides for once, not to force anything. If it happens, it happens. It doesn't have to be perfect anymore, not when she's enjoying herself so much just being with him.

She pretends that she no longer thinks of him in that way for the duration of the summer and until now, but deep down inside her heart, she know that she'll never be able to forget him completely.

Harold walks in on them one morning when both girls and Ed having classic movies marathon and alerts them that they're going to a friend's garden party tonight. Blair would do her usual priming but this was usually Serena's niche – the partying part. Blair would rather stay with Serena and do whatever she plans with Ed, let him drag her to a club or play tennis or enjoy the city whole day.

Blair and Ed go somewhat reluctantly. Everyone comments how they make quite the pair and they don't bother to correct them of their status. Usually it comes when they accidently meet her father colleagues or Ed's family friends. Their status is indefinable at this point. The only word that comes to Blair's mind is _always._

**A/N : I'm very excited to continue this story. Please have a read. Reviews are eagerly accepted and appreciated.**

**XOXO**

**Nha Andhari**


	4. Chapter 4 : Yes

Chapter 4: Yes

This is my first try at writing a fan fiction; hope that you guys enjoy it. There is probably some bad spelling/grammar. If you let me know, I will fix it :)

For all of you who interested to have a look at every character outfit you can check on my profile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl characters, except those character I created by myself.**

Rated T: for language

**Empire Hotel, New York**

"According to Serena, Blair is now in London, is it true Chuck?" Nate asks Chuck. "I'm sure she's having the time of her life." Chuck replies with sarcasm, but it's not laced with bitterness.

"You didn't have to do this. Just come to her." Nate tells him. Nate's right, he doesn't have to do this, doing nothing, just hoping that she'll come back here if she's ready. Maybe he wants to, wants to give her time to herself. Maybe it's both. Suddenly he's very scared; his hands are clutching the scotch's glass. "I want to let her know that there's no point in attempting to fight for me this time, we're inevitable, sooner or later she'll come back to me." Chuck replies sternly.

"Chuck," Nate begins, his green eyes seeing straight through him, "You're not going to fly out to where she is –

"To prove a point Nathaniel, to prove that we're inevitable, and as time goes by she'll realize that her right place is next to me." he exclaims. He knows for sure that deep down inside his heart and soul, he wants to go to London right now to find her and grab her, hold her tight and kiss her ruby lips and make his forever and never let her go anymore, never.

**The Faubourg Saint-Honoré District**

Blair, Serena and Edward walked out of another store.

"Are we done yet?" the boy behind her – who was carrying the bags – asked.

"Ugh, sure! We'll go do some sightseeing," she said. What's your problem Ed? I thought that all those exercise your doing at gym helps you increase your stamina." Blair raise her eyebrow. Serena laughs at Blair's statement.

"Let's first get these bags back to car," Ed said. "Oh! And I'm not going to carry your bags for the rest of our trip, just so you know."

Blair smiled sweetly. "Of course," she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Serena glares at Blair and gives her look don't-give-him-to-much-hope-if-you-don't-mean-it.

They walked back to Ed's car to put all the shopping bags. They walked around until it was evening, and saw a lot old buildings. "What do you girls want to eat?" he asked. Blair thought for a while. "Since we're in The Faubourg Saint-Honoré District, why don't we go eat at La Cantine du Faubourg," she suggested.

"Alright, let's go and eat at La Cantine du Faubourg," he smiled.

After walking for a while they get into La Cantine du Faubourg Restaurant . They walked in and sat at a table for three. They ordered and their food came. After they ate their food they waited for dessert. "I like this place. It's really romantic," Serena said smiled. Edward smiled back. "Yeah, it's nice," he said. After an hour and a half, they were back to Blair's father chateau. "Well girls, I'll pick you both at eight okay. See you both tonight." Blair approaches Ed and gives him a hug and kiss on his cheeks. Serena did too.

**Humphrey's Loft, Brooklyn**

"I thought he loved me Dan, but he chooses to end up thing with me." Jenny's crying on his brother's shoulder.

"Apparently not," Dan softened as Jenny turned to him "I'm sorry Jen."

"Me too. Look, I'm ruining your shirt."

"He didn't mean to hurt you. Maybe you two just not meant to be together. There must be someone out there who really meant for you. Sooner or later you will find the right guy for you." Dan found himself sticking up for her little sister again, "Nate just didn't know how to be in a serious relationship". Jenny smiled "You've been sticking up for me for the past five months, surely you should have got bored by now hearing me complaining and whining about my relationship with Nate."

"I can't help myself." Dan reached out for Jenny's hand and held it in his own.

"It's not easy Dan." Jenny interrupted. "Sometimes I just want to go back to how it all used to be. When we knew exactly what we wanted and who we wanted to be with and having a happily ever after fairytale."

"You sound more like Blair Jen, and it freaks me out." Jenny grinned. "When did things get so complicated?" Dan raised an eyebrow at Jenny. "Do you really have to ask?" she laughed. "You and Serena ruined everything." Jenny's laughter died down, she meant it. Both of them did ruin everything.

"What? Are you serious Jen? What have me and Serena got to do with "ruining" your relationship with Nate? Please do explain in details."

"Yes. If I could I would go back and change it so you never broke up with Serena and get in relationship with Vanessa. Did you always love her, I mean Vanessa?" Jenny gives Dan confused look.

"At least she didn't choose my best friend over me." Dan laughed squeezing Jenny's hand. "You know what, Serena told me that she still has feeling for Nate and she needs to figure it out and don't want to break my heart. You know that Nate is my best friend. How do you think I feel when she told me that?" Jenny sighed. "Maybe both of them are really meant to be together." Jenny can't hold her tears. "You can talk to me every time you need someone, you know I'm always here for you right?" Dan gives her assuring look and Jenny nodded.

**Valley de la Loire Chateau, France.**

"Okay I'm ready." Blair finishes applying lipstick on her lips. "What do you think S?" Blair spun around showing her turquoise one shoulder dress with matching Tribute Platform Sandal in Turquoise Satin by Yves Saint. "You look gorgeous B. Ed will surely fall for you, a minute he sees you."

"You too S. You always look stunning my It Girl. Yellow always great on you." Serena wears yellow halter neck evening gown with Golden Manolo Blahnik Godichefac sandals.

"Thank you. But honestly, I'm nothing compares to you. You do really look amazing tonight." Both girls hug. "B, there's something I would like to tell you but I haven't find the right time until now." Blair raises her eyebrows signaling her best friend to continue what she really wants to say. "I end up things with Dan for good. And you right that I need to figure out what I feel for Nate, because I just can't get Nate out of my system. Maybe, he's the one for me and we meant to be together. I just don't want to rush anything. What do you think B?" Serena looks at Blair with pleading eyes. "Well, takes everything slow and try to open your heart and mind to Nate. It worth's a chance Serena. And by the way, what took you so long to admit your feeling toward Nate? You know that everything already clear between me and Nate long time ago." Serena nodded.

"Girls, Edward is here. We should get going now. I hope both of you are ready to go now." Roman shouted from downstairs, alerting both girls that they should get going now because they're already considered fashionably late.

"We're coming. Wait for a minute. Come S. we should get going now. Don't worry, all things will get better. You and Nate can make it. You both are meant to be together. You just need to put more belief in it." Blair kisses Serena's cheek and then grab her purse and extends her hand to Serena and go downstairs. All three men are ready downstairs in their suit. When Blair steps down through the stairs, Ed can't move his eyes from her. She looks amazing. She looks incredibly gorgeous. Ed's heart pounds hard. He knows for sure that he's falling in love with Blair at the moment she looks at her. Not tonight, but since the first time he met her, first day of college.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Je suis désolé**____**que je**____**ne te vois pas**____**sur mon chemin**__**."**_

"_**Pas de problème,**____**si cela arrive**____**avec une jolie fille**____**comme toi**__**." Blair cannot hide her face that suddenly blushes because of his statement.**_

"_**Je suis**____**Edward**__**. **__**Edward Harrison**__**. **__**Et vous**__**?"**_

"_**I'm Blair. Blair Waldorf. I supposed you are not Frenchman."**_

"_**Yes, I'm American. I'm from South Lawndale, Chicago. You have a very nice French accent. American or American half French? New student too? What major you take?"**_

"_**Wow, what a question. American. I'm from Manhattan, New York. Yes I'm a new Law student here. My first class should be Introduction to France Law. And you?"**_

"_**Well, another coincidence. I'm in that class too. Would you mind if I escort you to the class?"**_

"_**No at all." Edward extends his arm for Blair and she takes it.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ed, better that you close your mouth before you're drooling. It will ruin your suit I'm afraid." Roman whispers on Ed's ears and then gives him a wink. His cheeks redden. Is it too obvious how he adores Blair Waldorf.

As Blair and Serena approach him, Ed reaches Blair's hand and kisses it. "You look amazing tonight Blair. I guarantee that every eyes will look at you." Blair can't help it. She blushes on Ed's statement. Well, he never really compliments her like that. There something in his eyes that make her feels happy and afraid at the same time. She's afraid that she's not ready yet to open herself and feels the same way he did to her.

Serena can see that Edward loves Blair. He's a good guy, but Serena knows for sure that for Blair, whether she admit it or not, she still can't forget Chuck. She loves him much that it consumes her, and she knows that Chuck feels the same way too. Both are her friends and Chuck also her step-brother. She doesn't want to force them into each other. If they still love each other, they will find their way back together again. "See B, I told you so, I'm nothing compares to you. Right Ed?" Ed look at Serena.

"Sorry Serena, I'm rude enough not to greet you and you too look stunning tonight." Serena smiled. "But not as amazing as Blair. I think you agree with me on that term, right Ed?" Ed smiled back.

**Ballroom Hotel de France Gare de Lyon Bastille**

Ed keeps thinking how oddly enough, after all this time he's been single and focus on his study. Not that no girls interested with him, but no girls make him feel the way Blair make him. Edward needed an angel that he could live up to; that he could strive to improve himself for. That's what Blair to him.

He looked up at the Mistletoe. Then he looked at Blair, who was standing next to him. She talks to Serena and her father colleagues' daughter. "Like I'm looking forward to this?" He muttered as he took a step closer to her, if he wants to do this, he will do it right. He excused her from the conversation she conducted in and then grabs Blair's hand and takes her toward Mistletoe.

"Is there something you want to talk with me Ed? Something's bothering you?"

Edward tilted his head to one side, and then to the other. "If I have to do this, I'm doing it right. I need to tell you something Blair." He put a hand on her hip, tugging her against him, and he put his second hand at the back of her neck, tilting my head back. And then, before she could complain or kick him in the balls, his lips are on her. His mind is stuck on three syllables: He loves her. His lips note that her lips are soft. At first Blair shocks but it's been a long time she feels wanted by someone else. She needs to give herself a chance to move on and Edward worth to have the chance. She responds his kiss. Their lips move in harmony. It feels familiar and peace. His kiss makes her feel safe. She gives his tongue access to invade her mouth. They break their kiss to take a breath.

He bent his head to her ear and whispered, "I like the way you respond." He continued, "And if I read you right, and I know I do, you like how you respond to me too." She giggles at his statement. "Blair, I don't know why I took it so long to realize that I love you, and I don't want you to feel forced to respond toward my feeling.." Hearing those words from Ed makes her realize, if she wants to be happy, truly happy she needs to let go, she has to move on from the past. So without doubt Blair kisses him again and stop all his word at once. He doesn't want to stop. He feels something fluttering in his stomach. Did she feel the same way too. He breaks the kiss. He doesn't want to but he needs the assurance. "Blair, would you do me an honor to be my girlfriend?" She nods. And all that he needs.

Across them, Serena, Harold and Roman see that lovely scene. Harold and Roman feel happy to see Blair becomes a happy person again. Different with Serena, it's going to be a long discussion for her and Blair. Not that she's not happy to see Blair has move on, but is it really what she wants and needs? If it was, she'll support her more than anything.


	5. Chapter 5 : Keep On Moving

Chapter 5: Keep On Moving

This is my first try at writing a fan fiction; hope that you guys enjoy it. There is probably some bad spelling/grammar. If you let me know, I will fix it :)

For all of you who interested to have a look at every character outfit you can check on my profile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl characters, except those character I created by myself.**

Rated T: for language

**Bass Industry, Manhattan, NYC**

"Good morning Mr. Bass" Gloria greets her boss as he walks out from elevator straight to his office door next to her desk. "Morning Gloria, please come to my office and inform my schedule for today and bring also all the paperwork that need to be signed by me, thank you."

"Right away, Mr. Bass."

"Oh and Gloria, a cup of coffee will be nice."

"Of course, Mr. Bass."

_**Five Minutes Later**_

"Here you go, your coffee, as you like Mr. Bass. These are the paper works that need to be signed. As schedule for today, you will have a meeting with board members at 11 a.m., then meeting with Vincent Astor about Bass Industry joint project with them on Bass-Astor Palace in Williamsburg at Monsieur Sennett, 2 p.m., and the last one, Mr. Nate Archibald called here this morning. He said that he can't reach your number and he wants to meet you at Abraco's Cafe at 4 p.m."

"Thanks Gloria. Just leave all the paper works, I'll have a read first then when I'm finish I'll let you know."

"If you need anything just call me, excuse me, Mr. Bass."

"Thank you very much Gloria." Gloria is Chuck's new secretary. She's the best thing that Blair left and found for him. She's in her middle age, blonde but not skinny. She's skillful and at the same time "secure". He's not going to find a new one. He turns his phone on then takes a look on one of the paperwork that Gloria left on his desk. His phone beeps. There's several incoming messages from Nate. He put his paperwork back on his desk then

**First Message:**

_C, I need to see you & have a bro-talk. Meet me at Abraco's Café, 4 p.m._

_N_

**Second Message:**

_C, can you make it? Today, Abraco's Cafe at 4 p.m. Need your advice about me and Serena. Please…_

**Third Message:**

_C, inform me ASAP after you got my texts._

_N_

**Forth Message:**

_C, I'm dying. Call me back?_

_N_

Chuck chuckles after Nate's last message. He takes his phone and pushes his speed dial. Number two. List of persons in his speed dial:1= Blair, 2= Nate, 3= Lily, 4= Bass Industry, 5= Serena , 6 = Mike/ PI. Even after all that happened, she always be the first.

"Hello Nathaniel, are you still dying for me?"

"Funny, Chuck. Well, I need to see you man. I need your advice on my relationship with Serena, I mean, I know that there's nothing between me and Serena, at least for now but, you know what I mean Chuck. What should I do with her, to her, both of it. You know that everything between me and Jenny has ended, and I want to be with Serena."

"Finish yet? I will see you at Abraco's Cafe at 4 p.m. Gloria told me this morning that you called. See you then Nathaniel."

**Blair's Room at Harold's Chateau, France.**

"B, are you sure about what happened last night?" Serena looks at Blair with tell-me-the-truth look. "If you sure about it, I will support you, but if not then I think you should end it before the collateral damage happen between you and Ed."

"Well, the truth is I'm sure, but not that really sure, I mean not that we're going to get married in near time, but I need to move on, I have to move on S. Ed is the closest man I have in my life now. He's kind, loving-person, and he's the one I need and can rely on for now. It's not a sin for give it a try, right S? What else do you need other than someone who loves you for who you are, and I'm going to try to love him back the way he loves me."

"I know B. He's a good guy. But B, I think you should have a talk first with him. Well, I mean when everything don't run smoothly between you as he expected then both of you still remain as friend. You need him Blair, because I can't be around for you 24/7, except you decide to head back with me to New York, transfer to Columbia, perhaps, but I know it's impossible. So you really need him to fill your emptiness, filling my spot, temporary." Serena emphasize on her last word.

"Temporary, because no one can replace you S." Both girls hug one another. Deep down inside her heart, Blair knows that no one also can replace Chuck's position in her heart, no one, because she still loves him in a way that even herself can't understand, she loves him so much that her love consumes her. At least, she's going to give a bigger space in her heart for Ed, with hope that it will grow bigger than Chuck's in her heart. It will take time, and she has all the time in the world with Ed, here, far away from him and New York, where she can't see him face to face.

**Monsieur Sennet, Upper West Side, New York.**

Chuck waits at the table that Gloria had reserved for his meeting with Vincent Astor today. He comes early than it supposed to. Vincent Astor enters the door with a young blonde girl and asks for the reserved table. The _maître de_ shows the table with Chuck already there waiting for his arrival. Chuck gets up from his seat and greets his guests.

"Mr. Astor, it's very nice to see you." Chuck extends his hand to hand-shake his guest.

"Hello Charles. It's very nice to see you too again. The last time I saw you when you were five if I'm not mistaken. Maybe you don't remember. That time Bart brings you with him into one of our meeting." Chuck smiles at his statement. He really doesn't remember that moment. In fact he never imagines that Bart will ever or was ever took him in one of his meeting or business trip. Or maybe he's too stubborn to think that Bart never appreciates his existence that he forgot all his precious moments with Bart when he was a child. "This is my daughter, Ivy Cecilia Astor. She will be my representative on this project."

"Hello Charles, I'm very glad to meet you, and please, just call me Ivy."

"Hello, I'm very glad to meet you too, and just Chuck if you don't mind."

"Chuck, then." Ivy looks at him with smirk plastered on her face. So this is the great "Chuck Bass" the notorious playboy of Manhattan. No wonder, she thinks, he's a handsome figure with nice jaw, dark eyes and that lip is very kissable. They talk about their project and having some laughable conversation about life. Between the conversation Ivy glances at Chuck. She has set her goals. Chuck is going to be hers no matter what.

**Harold's Chateau, France **

Blair's phone beeps. New message for her.

_Blair, love, do you think Serena would mind if we go out tonight, just two of us. I mean I want our official first date to be special love. Your love Ed._

Blair shows Ed's message to Serena. "What do you think S? Do you mind?"

"Well, since I'm going to take tomorrow evening to London before heads back to New York, then it's okay, as long as tomorrow morning you're mine B. No Ed." Serena gives Blair a suggestive look. Blair texts Ed back.

_Serena okay with it, as long as me becomes hers only tomorrow morning. Pick me tonight at 7. Don't be late._

_Send my gratitude to her. See you tonight love. Ed_

Blair reads the text and replies.

_See you tonight. Blair_

No, she's not ready yet to call him the way he calls her. Someday, maybe someday when she's ready.

"Well B, since it's your first official date with Ed, I wonder, do you need me to help you pick dress that you're going to wear? Shopping perhaps?"

"I think shopping is the best solution. What do you think S?"

"I'll say roger." Both girls walk hand in hand and get ready to go shopping.

**Abraco's Café, 86 East 7****th**** Street, New York.**

Chuck enters the café doors, his best friend already there waiting for his arrival. "Nathaniel, sorry I'm late. Stuck in a meeting and traffic. But I'm here now."

"It's okay man. I understand." A waiter approaches them and asks: "Ready to order?"

"I want a Brioche Cinnamon Bun and Cappuccino, you man?"

"Espresso Macchiato would be great for me."

"Okay, right away." The waiter leaves them to get their order.

"So, what do you want to talk about Nathaniel? About Serena, am I right?"

"Yes. I love Serena Chuck. I love her very much. I never feel this way toward anyone else, even with Blair. It's different with her. It's always about her when it comes to LOVE term for me. What should I Chuck? I don't know what to do. Part of me is afraid that she doesn't feel the same way too. I'm afraid it will only be an unrequited love."

"I don't know Nathaniel. You know for sure that I only experience one-time LOVE term, which is Blair, and you know how it ends. What can I tell you to do is, follow your heart and never give up. If you really love her then show her how you feel before it's too late. Even though it's not went well at least there's no regret, no regret Nathaniel." He knows for sure that's what happened between him and Blair. It is always about bad timing.

**The Faubourg Saint-Honoré District, France**

Blair and Serena walk out from Chanel store. "You've got your dress B, you just need to find matching shoes."

"You're absolutely right." she said. "Let's first get these bags back to car," Serena said. "Since Ed's not here, so there's no one helps us to carry our bags for the rest of our trip, just so you know." Blair smiled sweetly. "Of course."

They walked back to Harold's car to put all the shopping bags. After put their shopping bags they went to Jimmy Choo to find matching shoes for Blair's dress. Finish finding the right outfit for Blair's first date with Ed, they walked around until it was evening, and saw a lot old buildings. "I think it's time for us to head back home, you don't want to be unprepared when Ed comes" Serena suggested.

"Alright, let's go home." Blair smiled.

**Van der Bass Apartment, New York**

It becomes a routine for Chuck to stop by at Lily's, her stepmother, apartment. He always find that it's very easy to talk to Lily beside Blair and Nate. He could talk almost on everything with Blair, with Nate, everything except business. With Lily, he finds comfort like he has with Blair but more like motherhood. As for Bass Industries, Chuck and Lily's discussion were intent on figuring out a way to keep the business and its name under their control. What could they possibly do to develop and expand it? There had to be something. And that's when Chuck had an idea. He would throw a totally hot Masked Ball. If it were a success, Vincent Astor would see that the Bass brand still had a ton of value. Chuck was determined to make joint project between Bass Industry and Astor's Company success and make Astor's Company see that Bass Industry worth to cooperate with.

Chuck scrolls his phonebook to find Ivy's number. He pushes call button. "Hello Ivy, it's me Chuck."

"Hello Chuck, how do I own this pleasure to have you calling me? I bet it must be very important." She smirked.

"Well, I'm going to hold Bass Industry's Annual Masked Ball at Williamsburg Grand Hall next week. I want personally to invite you as the representative of Astor's Company and to be my escort perhaps?"

"I would love too."

"So see you next week, and I'll pick you up on that day."

"I'll be waiting for you sweetheart."

"See you then Ivy." Chuck quite confused at first but being accustomed to every girls' sweet talk, it doesn't affect him much. Ivy likes Chuck, in a romantic way. Chuck also likes Ivy, but only as a friend, nothing more than that. There was no faking to be had whatsoever. And if Ivy found out the truth she'd be heartbroken.


	6. Chapter 6 : First of Everything

Chapter 6: First of Everything

This is my first try at writing a fan fiction; hope that you guys enjoy it. There is probably some bad spelling/grammar. If you let me know, I will fix it :)

For all of you who interested to have a look at every character outfit you can check on my profile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl characters, except those character I created by myself.**

Rated T: for language

**Harold's Chateau, France**

"Good Evening Harold." Ed greets Blair's father when Harold get up from his seat to see whose coming. "Good Evening Ed, you must be here to see my daughter Blair, right?"

"Yes, we're going on a date. Our first official date as a couple I supposed." He smiled brightly.

"Well, what's your plan for tonight? Do you mind to share it with me?" Harold looks at Ed curiously.

"We're going to have a romantic dinner at _Le Jules Verne_, I already made a reservation. After that we will have a walk at _Champ de Mars_ then head back home."

"That's a great idea Ed. I'm glad you're well-prepared." Harold patted Ed's back. "I will ask Patricia to inform Blair that you are already here Ed. Why don't you have a seat on the living room" Harold went to kitchen to find Patricia and asked her to tell Blair about Ed's arrival.

Patricia knocks on Blair's door. "Miss Blair, _excusez moi_, Mr. Ed is here for you."

"Thank you Patricia. Tell him that I'll be down in a minute." After let Patricia know what should she do then Blair looks at Serena. "I should get going S, Ed's here. You'll be fine tonight without me right S?" Then she hugged Serena and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be fine B. Don't worry. I'm going to have sleep. I need to collect and save an extra energy for our activity tomorrow before I head back to New York. Have fun B. Send my regards to Ed okay."

Blair put on the finishing touches of her make-up, grabbed her coat and her purse, then she went downstairs to meet up with Ed. As Blair walked down the stairs, she started to get those flashback images about her date with Chuck which follows with butterflies feeling in her stomach again. Damn those butterflies and Chuck Bass. Why should she think about him now, on her first date with someone else. As Blair reaches the bottom of the stairs and see Ed, the butterflies instantly stop fluttering. It seems like no one can ever give her effect like Chuck did. The butterflies feeling will forever be theirs only. He's wearing a dark brown suite with tie and wearing the biggest grin on his face.

"You look breathtaking love." He told her as she walked up to him and kisses her hand.

"Thanks Ed, you don't look too bad yourself." She leaned in and gives him a sweet kiss on his cheek like she used to do when they still as a friend.

"We should get going." He told her. He took her hand and they left the chateau to start what would be the greatest night of his life for him and the greatest step to move on for her.

"Serena sends her regard for you. She's having her recollect of energy-sleep term." She smiled at Serena's term usage.

"Shall we go now?" Ed looks at Blair. "We shall" Blair nodded.

"We should let Harold know we're leaving then."

"Daddy, I'm leaving okay. Bye daddy." Harold approaches her daughter and Ed.

"Have a wonderful night Blair Bear. So do you Ed. Enjoy your night." Harold kisses her daughter's forehead. "Please take a good care of my daughter Ed." Harold gives Ed his fatherly look.

"I will Harold, I promise." Ed then stares Blair. His expression was a mixture of confusion and amusement. Snapping back, "Let's get going love."

_**Le Jules Verne**_**, Paris, France**

They were now seated at a medium sized table, sitting across from each other. Soft white lights hung all around them. A single red rose in a crystal vase placed in the middle of the table. The view of course magnificent. They can see _Champ de Mars_ with its light at night, very breathtaking. They had ordered their food, _Refreshed large langoustine_, _creamy broth and gold caviar_ as starter food for both of them, _Roasted Medallions of Venison with Pepper _as main course for Blair and _Steamed Sea Bass with Seaweeds_ for Ed. Damned Ed. Why he has to choose that "Bass" menu. Why even his name should appear now, on this moment.

Ed's foot was tapping under the table.

"Don't be nervous Ed. Lets enjoy our night. Our first official date as I recall."

"How can't I'm not nervous love, because it's our first official date, and I want it to be perfect for you, for us." He said still smiling.

"Don't worry Ed, everything's perfect, trust me." Blair put her hand on Ed's hand. She then gives him an assuring smile.

Ed's insides were bursting. He was just looking at her in awe, at lost for how to respond.

"Why are you looking at me like that Ed?" Blair gives him questioning look.

"It took us a long time, well not that long since we've known each other in college, well it takes time to get here. I should admit that I fell for you since the first time I met you at campus." Blair quite shock with Ed's statement. Well, having everyone attention is not Blair's thing, it's more Serena's, the It Girl. For the best, Blair thought to herself, move on, there's always first of everything.

The waiter came back with their food. "_Merci bien_." She smiles to the waiter. Blair looks at Ed.

"What's with the face again Ed?" Blair rolled her eyes but there was a light smile playing on her lips.

"I like when you smile Blair. You look gorgeous."

"This sounds like the type of talk that suited for dessert." Blair's smile spreads across her face. They staring deeply into each other eyes for a moment and continue enjoy their food.

**Harold's Chateau Veranda, France**

"Thank you for tonight Ed, it's perfect." Blair's holding Ed's both hands. "I can't imagine thing that as perfect as tonight. Thanks for make it happened for me." Blair leaned in and gives a soft peck on Ed's lip.

This time or you will regret it. Ed deepens his kiss. Blair shocks at his respond. But there's always first of everything. And this is everything. She gives Ed's tongue access to explore her mouth. For him, the kiss is one of the best moments in his life, for her it feels familiar, comforting, same like the way she feels toward Nate long time ago. Pure platonic. No sparks.

She pulls herself from the kiss. "It's going late, and I should get in now. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." He kisses her forehead and let her get in. He watches her until the door closed. He can't stop thinking how great tonight was. He looks his face at his car's mirror, he looks like an idiot who falls in love.

**Blair's Room, Harold's Chateau, France**

After finish cleaning herself and change into one of her night gown, Blair climbed onto her bed next to her best friend's, puffing up the pillows and laid her head on them; her long beautiful curled hair sprawled all around her pillow. She looks at Serena. "Why aren't you sleeping Serena?"

Serena turns her body around and facing Blair then letting out a huge sigh. "How do you know I'm not sleeping yet Blair?" Serena replied contentedly.

"Well, I guess knowing you since kindergarten make me "Serena-Expert"." Blair replied on Serena's statement and gives Serena her biggest grin.

"I know." then she looked at Blair in amusement. "You are not just my best friend B, you're almost like my own sister. So, how was your night with Ed?"

"Well if that's what makes you still wake up, I think maybe tomorrow, I'm tired." She teases her.

"B, come on. Tell me. Spill." She grinned at Blair and gave her pleading look.

"Well, we have a romantic dinner at _Le Jules Verne_, and after that we take a walk at _Champ de Mars_, holding hands, having a champagne while enjoy the view of _Champ de Mars_ at night then headed back home. Before I got in, he kissed me."

"What? He kisses you? Real kiss I mean. Really, B?" Serena shocks at Blair's statement.

"Yes, well at first I only want to give him soft peck on his lip as a goodnight kiss. I mean it's a usual thing to do when we're on date right? But suddenly he decided to take the change and deepened his kiss and I gave him the respond he's been waiting for." explained Blair.  
>"Tell me about the kiss." Serena asked eagerly.<p>

"Are you crazy S, no I'm not going to tell you about the kiss. It's not that you never been kissed S. Why with the curiosity?"

"Come on B. Let me know how you feel about the kiss. I mean, after all that happened, are really ready to move on? I need to be convinced by you B, that you really want this, not just using Ed as a gadget to get over with Chuck. I know how much you love Chuck B. I don't want you to regret it. And if you're sure, very sure about it, then be happy with him." Serena holds Blair's and gives her assuring smile.

"S, I'm going to tell you the truth about how I feel. For now, I know for sure that I haven't fall in love with Ed yet. Not yet. I mean, you know, it is not an easy job to do, to forget him, he was love of my life and to dismiss him from my life need an extra efforts. For the kiss itself, like a usual one, pure platonic, even I know for sure how it affects him, I can see it in his eyes. I want to give him chances to love me S, and I also want to give myself a chance to love again. To feel happy again like I used to before the tragedy happened. There's always first of everything, and this is everything. I want to love again, and Edward worth it."

"Oh, B" Serena pulls Blair close to her and hug her tight. "Be happy. That's the most important thing of all. I only want you to be happy no matter what your decision. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you S, for understanding. I need you by my side to do it."

"Let's have a sleep. We're going to spend our time together tomorrow before I head back to New York."

**Chuck's Penthouse, Empire Hotel, New York**

The elevator at his apartment dinged. The blonde haired boy, his best friend Nate, stepped out.

"Hello Nathaniel. How do I own this pleasure?"

"Hi man, It supposed to be our "Lost Weekend". Have you forget it?

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Nate walks toward the globe on the desk.

"How about we pick a place on the globe and work our way back to the city." Nate gives Chuck suggestive look.

"What are you waiting for, pick the place." Nate spun the globe and pick the place randomly.

"London." said Nate.

Hearing the name of the city for their Lost Weekend makes Chuck's heart pounds hard. London, the city where she is now. "What are we waiting for? Let's pack and be ready. We're leaving tonight." Chuck pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls Gloria, his secretary. "Gloria, It's me Chuck. Please clear my schedule for a week, I'm going to London with Nate for refreshing. Please reschedule all important meetings. Please note that I don't want to be disturb during this week except for emergency. Thank you."

"Noted Mr. Bass. Anything else?"

"Prepare Bass Jet for my departure tonight."

"Right away, Mr. Bass." Chuck walks to his bedroom and start to pack.

**Blair's Room, Harold's Chateau, France**

"So you're going to London then head back to New York?"

"I don't know B. Maybe spends few days at London and then head back straight to New York. I never really spend time in London. I only transit there before I went here to visit you. Maybe shopping a little bit first at Carnaby and Oxford Street, go to Soho Square, Charing Cross and Madame Tussauds. It will be very excited. How about we spend time together in London B?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I just start this relationship with Ed, is it okay to leave him in our **"Honeymoon Period" **where I supposed to spend most of our time together, getting to know each other."

"Oh, come on B. Let me call Ed." Serena takes Blair's phone and search for Ed's name, then she push Call button. After second ring, Ed answered her call.

"Hello Love."

"It's me Ed, Serena. I'm using Blair's phone to call you. I'm planning to bring Blair with me to London for a few days. Do you mind Ed? I mean, do you mind if I borrow her from you for couple days to accompany me in London. I might be not able to visit her in near time. So, what do you think Ed? Is it okay?"

"If she wants to, fine with me. After all, you are more like her sister, not just best friend. I don't want to be rock between you two. Let me talk to Blair to assure her."

"Ed wants to talk with you B." Serena handed Blair's phone to Blair.

"Hello Love, how are you today? I miss you."

"Fine. Me too. So about Serena's intention, if you.." Edward cut her in before she finished her word.

"Go. Have some fun love. It's not like you can see her every day. We have a lot of time to spend together in the future. Just go. Don't worry okay. I love you. Bye."

"Thanks Ed, I really appreciate it. Me too. Bye." It's too soon to say it back. She's not ready yet.

Blair looks at Serena then said, "London, here we come."

"Yeay! Let's get packing."

**A/N : There will be Chuck and Blair interaction in next chapter. I hope you like my story so far. Please don't forget to review. XOXO Nha Andhari****  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7 : London Oh London

Chapter 7: London oh London

A/N: Sorry I didn't respond to review yet, I have had a lot going on with work, but please review. I always read them and love hearing what you think about my writing piece. I have few chapters written already, so as soon as I know you guys want more I will post it. Also thank you to everyone who alerted my story or marked it as a favorite. It means the world. Please read and review.

For all of you who interested to have a look at every character outfit you can check the link on my profile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl character, except those characters I created by myself.**

Rated T for Language

After their phone call with Edward, Serena picks up her phone and calls travel agent. She changes her previous ticket and adds another ticket for Blair. Using her It Girl charm they got tickets for noon flight. Both girls pack their things and get ready to the airport.

**Terminal 2A, Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris, France.**

"Take care of yourself Blair Bear. Have fun with Serena there in London. Don't forget to call me okay. I mean just let me know that you're okay." Harold hugs her daughter.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll be fine with Serena and I won't forget to call you. Promise."

"You too Serena. Have a safe trip back to New York too later on."

"Thank you Harold. I will. Thanks for having me at your chateau while I'm in France." Serena then hugs Harold.

"Don't say thing like that. You're Blair's best friend. I know you since you're a little. You're already like my own daughter. You can come and stay at my chateau anytime you want." Harold gives his warmest smile to Serena.

Both girls then say goodbye to Roman and exchange hugs. Both girls get into the gate and waive to Roman and Harold.

"Bye daddy, bye Roman. I'll call you when I'm in London."

Both girls walk to the check-in counter.

"So, we're here, on our way to London. Place where I "supposed" to be. Well at least, you will not completely lying about my whereabouts." Blair said to Serena.

"Yes, here we are, getting ready to check-in into our plane, heading to London and will have fun in place where you "supposed" to be. Oh, B, I really excited. It feels like forever since the last time we spend time together. After all things that happened, this feels normal."

"Yeah, like we ever been normal." Both girls laugh in unison.

"_Puis-je avoir__votre billet__manquer?_ "

"_Oui, bien sûr__. __Ici vous__êtes.__"_

"_Merci_."

The flight crew starts to type on the keyboard and looks at the monitor to give a check on the tickets. After a few minutes later the flight crew hands back Blair's and Serena's ticket.

"_Merci vous oubliez d'attente. Voici votre billet et carte de embarquement. Avoir un beau voyage._"

"_Aucun problem_e."

**Bass Jet Cabin**

Pilot's voice heard on the speaker.

"_**Dear passenger, this is Karl Max, your captain speaking. We are just about to touch down at Heathrow Airport, London in about s 5 minutes and we are running on time. The weather around is good. Thank you for flying with Bass Jet today."**_

"Nathaniel, we almost get to our heaven in a few minutes. So, do you have anything in mind where we're heading tonight?"

"I say, Ministry of Sound."

"Nice choice Nathaniel. Nice choice."

"By the way man, where we going to stay?"

"Royal Garden Hotel. Gloria already booked Garden Suite for us there to spend our lost weekend."

"Great. Do you bring your black book with you? You know we can have wild party on our suite after we went to Ministry of Sound. Great idea, don't you think?"

"Anything on Lost Weekend Nathaniel. Anything."

Pilot's voice heard on the speaker once again.

"_**Welcome to Heathrow Airport London where the local time is 10.30 a.m. We'll be taxiing to the gate for the next few minutes, so please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened until I have turned off the seatbelt sign. We'll be parking at gate 1. Enjoy your stay in London. Use of cellular telephones is now permitted. Thank you for choosing to fly with Bass Jet today and we hope to see you again on a future flight."**_

**British Airways Boeing 747-400 Cabin**

"Well the seat is quite comfort."

"Of course, it's First Class seat B, not Economic Class seat."

Flight Attendance stand on the way at cabin to give pre-departure speech to all passenger about safety features.

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard British Airways flight Boeing 747-400, with service to London. My name is Caitlin and I'm your purser today. It's a pleasure to have you onboard and flying with us. We'd like to ask for your attention for the next three minutes as we demonstrate the safety features of this Boeing 747-400. Please pause all conversations, put down any reading material, and direct your attention to the flight attendants in the cabin.  
>A safety information card is located in the seat pocket in front of you. Please pull it out and read along with us. For those of you seated in an exit row, you may be required to assist the crew in an emergency evacuation. If you are unable, or do not wish to perform the functions described on the safety card, please ask a flight attendant to reseat you. As a reminder, passengers under the age of fifteen are not permitted to occupy an exit row.<br>For take-off, please fasten your seatbelt low and tight across your lap. To release, lift the face plate of the buckle. It is important that at anytime while you are seated that you keep your seatbelt fastened, even if the seatbelt sign has been turned off. When the seatbelt sign is turned on, please return immediately to your seat. There are four exit doors on this 747-400, two on each side; each is equipped with an evacuation slide which inflates automatically. There are also two window exits located over the wing, one on either side. Each exit is marked with an exit sign overhead. Please look around to locate the two exits nearest your seat. In some cases, your nearest exit may be behind you. As an additional safety measure, this aircraft is equipped with a floor level lighting system that will guide you to an exit. In the event of a water landing, your seat bottom cushion may be used as a floatation device. After exiting, slip your arms through the straps and hug to your chest as shown on the safety card. In the event of a loss of pressurization, an oxygen mask will fall from the compartment above your seat. To start the flow of oxygen, pull the mask towards you and place it over your nose and mouth; place the elastic band over the back of your head; tightening the straps if necessary. Although the bag may not inflate, oxygen is still flowing to your mask. It is important that you secure your own mask before assisting others. Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your attention. Flight Attendants will now be making their final safety checks prior to take off. At this time, we'd like to ask that you bring seatbacks to their upright and locked position. Please put all carry on items and tray tables away and lower headrests. At this time, all portable electronic devices must be switched off and remain off for the first and last ten minutes of our flight. We will remind you of this same restriction prior to landing. British Airways is a non-smoking airline, your compliance is required with all lighted signs, posted placards and crewmember instructions. The tampering with, disabling of, or destroying a smoke detector installed in a lavatory is prohibited by federal law. We now invite you to sit back and relax. Thank you for flying with British Airways."**_

"You know S, it's amuse me how those Flight Attendance can do the speech over and over again without any improvisation. I mean like they're being planted with chip to repeat the record over and over again."

"They say Practice Make Perfect B." a big grin plastered on Serena's face. Pilot's voice heard a minute after.

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Clem Johnson, your captain speaking. On behalf of the rest of your British Airways based flight crews, we like to welcome you onboard this British Airways flight service from Charles de Gaulle, Paris to Heathrow, London. Flight duration is around an hour and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. Once again thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope you enjoy your flight."**_

"I think it's time for us to turn off our phone right now."

"I think so S."

Just right before Blair about to turns off her phone, she receives text message. She opens it and reads it.

_Call me the minute you landed love. Your beloved, Ed. XOXO_

Blair smiles and turns off her phone.

"What that smile is about B?"

"It's just Ed. He asks me to give him a call when we arrive at London."

"How sweet is Edward. He really cares for you B."

"I know."

Blair moves her look from Serena to the window. Her mind went to another space. She knows for sure how Edward really cares for her. He did when they're just friend and he will be more now when they're in a relationship. If only forgetting Chuck as easy as turning the head of palm. It will make loving Edward would be easier to be done.

**Terminal 4, Gate 1, London Heathrow Airport, London, United Kingdom.**

Chuck and Nate walk through the gate on their way to the immigration area to get visit permit. The immigration officer inspects both, Chuck and Nate passport and then he stamped it. Both men walk through the immigration area and being welcomed by Airport Authority Chief Officer.

"Good morning Mr. Bass. It's really nice to see you again."

He extends his hand to Chuck and Chuck handshake in professional manner.

"Good morning Mr. Byron. Thank you very much, and this is my best friend Mr. Archibald. He'll be my company in my trip here in London."

"It's very long time ago since your last visit. Perhaps you and your company want to have a refresher for a moment at our Presidential Lounge while waiting your luggage being put into your car."

"What do you think Nathaniel?" Chuck looks at Nate with questioning look.

"Well, after having 7 hours flight, I think we need a little refresher before we're heading to our hotel and enjoy our lost weekend tonight. It will be a good idea."

"Well Mr. Byron, please lead the way."

"Right this way Mr. Bass and Mr. Archibald."

**British Airways Boeing 747-400 Cabin**

_**About one hour later**_

Pilot's voice heard on the speaker.

"_**Dear passenger, this is Clem Johnson, your captain speaking. We are just about to touch down at Heathrow Airport, London in about s 5 minutes and we are running on time. The weather around is good. Thank you for flying with British Airways today."**_

"We almost there B. I'm so excited."

"Me too S. Me too. So, where will we stay S?

"We're going to stay at Royal Garden Hotel."

"Nice choice Ms. Van der Woodsen. Nice choice."

"Well thank you Ms. Waldorf. At first I considered Waldorf-Hilton Hotel, but one of my friend in campus said that Royal Garden Hotel has a great view and champagne. So I booked Penthouse Suite there. At first I wanted to book their limited Garden Suite but it already full-booked."

"Your friend right S about the view and champagne. I've been there once with daddy and Roman when he met his client here in London. We stay in Good wood Suite. The suite provide kitchen too, so Roman made a lot of snack for us. You know how much Roman loves cooking."

Pilot's voice heard on the speaker once again.

"_**Welcome to Heathrow Airport London where the local time is 10.45 a.m. We'll be taxiing to the gate for the next few minutes, so please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened until I have turned off the seatbelt sign. We'll be parking at gate 1. Enjoy your stay in London. Use of cellular telephones is now permitted. Thank you for choosing to fly with British Airways today and we hope to see you again on a future flight."**_

**Presidential Lounge, Heathrow Airport, London**

"May I take your order sir?'

"Highland Cooler for me." Chuck said to the waiter.

"Wow man, it's barely noon. Don't you want something to eat man? Club Soda and Lasagna for me."

"That's enough for me."

"I'll get your order right away sir." The waiter said to both men.

_**Five Minutes Later**_

"Here's your order sir."

"Thank you."

"So Nathaniel, what are we going to do after this? Any particular idea? Is there any place you want to stop by first before we head to our hotel?"

"Well after 7 hours flight I think I need to refill my energy back before tonight, I'll say we just go straight to hotel."

"Okay. No problem."

**Terminal 4, Gate 1, London Heathrow Airport, London, United Kingdom.**

Blair and Serena walk through the gate on their way to the immigration area to get visit permit. The immigration officer inspects both, Blair's and Serena's passport and then he stamped it. Both girls walk through the immigration area and straight to the baggage area to get their luggage.

"S, I think I need to get to Ladies Room first."

"Okay I'll wait you here B."

Blair approaches security guard to ask the nearest Ladies Room.

"Excuse me sir. Where can I find the nearest Ladies Room?'

"Over there miss. Next to the Presidential Lounge." The security guard points the location of Ladies Room to Blair.

"Thank you very much." Blair smiles to the security guard.

**Presidential Lounge, Heathrow Airport, London**

"Chuck, can I ask you something?"

"Just asks Nathaniel."

"Well since we're in London now. Don't you want to visit Blair? I can give Serena a call to ask about her whereabouts."

"I don't know Nathaniel. Honestly I'm dying to see her again. It's been a long time. And I really miss her. But really, I don't know how to answer your question. I mean, if I want to, and if it's the right thing to do, I'll already have my PI tracks her location. But deep down in my heart, I just know that she needs her time and space, I believe she will come back when she's ready."

Chuck moves his look from his drink to the window. That moment he saw her. Love of his life. His kryptonite. Blair Waldorf. It can be happened. He shakes his head. Turn his look to Nate and then back to the window again.

"Is there something wrong man? You look like you had seen a ghost."

"I think I did." Nate gives him a confused look. Chuck keeps looking at the window. If he sees her again, he needs to see it clearly. He needs to be sure whether it's only his hallucination or not. Nate's really confused. He looks at the window where Chuck sets his eyes on and back to Chuck then back to the window then at Chuck face again. He shook his head at Chuck's behavior. Then it happens. She walks pass through the window again. It's her, he knew it. He can't be mistaken. He's getting up from his chair and walks to the door. He needs assurance.

"Chuck!" Nate's calling him from his seat.

Chuck looks to right and then to the left but she's nowhere to be seen. He's muttering to himself. "I know it's too good to be true."


	8. Chapter 8 : London Oh London Part 2

Chapter 8: London Oh London Part 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who alerted my story or marked it as a favorite. It means the world. Please, please keep reading and reviewing my story. As my promise, I'm uploading the new chapter as soon as I know you want me to. I hope you enjoy it.

For all of you who interested to have a look at every character outfit you can check the link on my profile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl character, except those characters I created by myself.**

Blair approached Serena and tapped her shoulder. Serena moved her look toward Blair.

"Finish, B? Let's get going. I already pick up our luggage while you're in Ladies Room."

"Okay. Let's get going then."

"I think you might want to wear your shawl first. It's kind of chill outside. You know how's London right."

Both girls walk through the exit gate strolling their luggage and straight to place where the can find a cab. Serena raise her hand to hail a cab.

"Excuse me sir. Could you take us to Royal Garden Hotel?"

"Yes ma'am. Of course."

The taxi's driver get out of his car and help to put in their luggage into the car.

"Can't wait to explore London with you B. It will be a lot of fun."

"Yeah, you right S. It will be like old times. You and me. Just the two of us."

"Oh, B. Don't you need to call your daddy and Ed? I mean you promise to give a call when we're in London."

"Oh, I almost forgot S. I'll call daddy first."

Blair pull out her phone from her purse and dial his father's number.

"Hello daddy. It's me. I just want to let you know that I landed and arrived safely in London. We're heading to Royal Garden Hotel now. So you don't have to worry about me okay."

"Okay Blair Bear. Have fun with Serena there and take care of yourself. Both of you. Send my regards to Serena okay. Oh, and one more thing, don't forget to give Ed a call."

"I will call him after this. Bye daddy."

Blair scroll her phone book and then she dialled Ed's number.

"Hello love, in London already?"

"Yes, landed and arrived safely."

"Good, have a good rest first love then after that you go have fun with Serena. See you next week okay. I got to go now, I have to meet someone important. When you come back I will spill all the detail to you. Wish me luck, love. Bye."

"Okay, bye and good luck."

**Presidential Lounge, Heathrow Airport, London**

Chuck went back into the lounge.

"Is there something wrong man? Why suddenly you jump out your seat and run outside? What's wrong? You saw someone out there?"

Looking at Chuck face after hearing his statement, makes Nate understand.

"Do you saw Blair man?"

Chuck nodded. He grabs his drink and finished it in one gulp then raised his hand to call the waiter. When the waiter aproached him, he looked at his eyes and said: "Give me another one."

Chuck then pointed his glass with his eyes.

Chuck moved his look from his empty glass to the window. He's very sure who she was. The person or shadow or hallucination or whatever it is. It was her. Love of his life. His kryptonite. Blair Waldorf. He shaked his head. Turned his look to Nate and then back to the window again.

Nate got up from his seat and stood next to Chuck. He then patted Chuck's shoulder.

"I think we both need some rest. It will be wise if we head to our hotel. Don't you agree with me?"

The waiter brought Chuck's order and put it on their table. Chuck grabbed his drink and finished his drink in one gulp.

"Yeah, I guess you right."

Then he put some bills from his wallet on the desk. Both guys left the lounge and walked toward exit gate. Their car already waited for them. Both guys got into the car and headed straight to the hotel.

**Marylebone Road, London**

When Blair and Serena stepped inside Madame Tussauds Wax Museum in London, they were still talking about their previous stop on their day of what Blair derisively referred to as "typical touristing" – the London Dungeon.

"You know, if Scotland Yard had you around back then, they'd never have let Jack the Ripper slip through their fingers."

Serena laughed. "Sure, Blair. Because in the 1880's Scotland Yard would have been more than happy to give a woman a job as a detective at all, let alone in _Whitechapel_."

Serena glanced at the brochure map she'd been handed at the door. "Movie premiere exhibit, that way," she said, gesturing down the hall. "I want my picture with Bogey, stat."

"I think you're mixing your genres, but okay," Blair said dryly. "Do you think the Maltese Falcon will be in there?"

Serena was opening her mouth to deliver a snappy comeback when Blair stopped in his tracks so abruptly that it ended up yanking Serena backwards. "Blair, what the…" Serena trailed off when she saw the figures in front of which they'd stopped. She gripped his hand tighter and moved to stand in front of him, placing herself between Blair and the wax replicas of Chuck Bass. "Blair?" she said tentatively.

"The Infamous New York Playboy & Property Business Tycoon.'" she read from the placard in front of the display.

"Blair.." Serena reached up with her free hand and touched Blair's cheek. She switched her gaze from the display to Serena's face.

"Look," Serena was saying as she shook herself out of her thoughts. "It's Bogey. Let's get that picture." Blair smiled at Serena, a real (if slightly weak) smile, and she relented. Serena stepped up to the Bogey figure and gave her best smile as

Blair raised the camera. "He's looking at you, kid," she said, and snapped the picture.

They worked their way quickly through the rest of the museum, no longer in the mood for oohing and ahhing over well-sculpted chunks of wax.

"You want to just go back to the hotel?" Serena asked when they exited the museum.

"What? And miss our lunch at La Ratatouille we saw on the way here?"

Blair halted her walk down Baker Street to Paddington Street and turned to Serena with mock incredulity. "Serena van Der Woodsen, are you propositioning me? I am appalled!"

Serena laughed despite herself. They resumed their walk down Paddington Street until they reached the restaurant in question, then settled in for lunch. Blair ordered Pave De Saumon Roti Enrobe Au Chou Vert Braise, Sauce Vin Rouge for main course, Crème Brulee Vanille for dessert and red wine while Serena ordered Cuisse De Canard Confit, Puree De Marrons & Oignons Au Porto for main course, Dame Blanche for dessert and white wine.

**Park Terrace Restaurant, Royal Garden Hotel, London**

"Feel better man?" asked Nate.

"Much better. What's our schedule for today?"

"How about we explore the beauty of London. Madame Tussauds Wax Musuem, The London Eye, River Thames Boat Trip, explore Soho.."

"Ahh..the last one sounds interesting." Chuck smirked.

"Who doesn't know Chuck Bass." Said Nate. Both men chuckled in unison.

"True. Soho proved to be entertaining for an evening." Chuck began to enjoy the line of conversation.

"Oh really, is that so? Care to test that theory man?"

"Sure. Let me make a phone call first." Answered Chuck. He dialled someone named "Pleasure" in his phonebook.

"Hello there. It's me Chuck Bass. Me and my bestfriend need some special entertainment for tomorrow evening. Yeah. We're at Royal Garden Hotel. I'm looking forward the speacial treatment you offered. See you then."

"So?" asked Nate.

"Done. Let's explore London and have greater fun later."

**County Hall, Westminster Bridge Road, London**

The mood was light, but undercurrents of sadness were still there thanks to the episode in the wax museum. They walked idly down the street where the shadows had lengthened whilst they'd eaten, chatting about nothing in order to avoid talking about what had happened.

It was almost sunset, and the river Thames glistened, making Serena almost forget how polluted it was. Almost. Lost in contemplation, she didn't realize their destination until Blair had stopped and gestured grandly in its direction.

"The London Eye?" Serena found herself in the rare position of being at a loss for words. She thought about mentioning how you had to book in advance, but figured Blair wouldn't have brought her here if she didn't already have tickets.

She shook her head as if to clear a fog. "A ride on the London Eye at sunset." she murmured, turning to face Blair.

Blair grinned. "Okay, you ready? Let's get this party started."

Blair pulled Serena towards the fast-track entrance. "Hi," Blair said to man in the ticket window. "I have a special reservation for Blair Waldorf."

The man turned to his computer, clacking away at the keyboard. His eyes widened slightly, which Serena thought odd. Why would she be surprised that they'd booked ahead? "Ms. Waldorf." the man said a moment later, "if you and your guest would follow Gemma, she'll show you to your capsule and will be your host for the evening."

"Thank you," Blair said. As she and Serena followed Gemma, she leaned and whispered in Serena's ear. "It will be one of our best moment in our life S. You and me as besties."

Serena stifled a giggle. "Hmm, besties? Wouldn't sisters is more appropriate?" She cocked her head as if listening for a response.

"Ah, yes, yes, sisters." Blair bumped his hip slightly with hers.

Just then, Gemma gestured into an empty capsule. "Here you are." She ushered them inside and Serena suddenly realized she wasn't just getting to ride the Eye like a normal person.

Gemma reached for the bottle of champagne chilling in something far too elegant to be referred to as an ice bucket. With an economy of motion that suggested she'd been working at the Eye for some time, she poured two glasses of the bubbly wine and handed them to Blair and Serena.

"Here are your truffles." she said, and pointed out a box of sinful looking chocolates which Serena couldn't wait to attack.

Gemma handed Blair a small guidebook. "This is your mini-guide. Any questions?" Blair shook his head. "Well then," Gemma said with a smile. "Enjoy your flight."

Fifteen or so minutes later, Serena was feeling pleasantly warm from the chocolate and champagne and properly awed by the view and the sunset.

"B, this is the most amazing surprise. I can't believe you did this, it must have cost a fortune." She stood at the railing, Blair at her side, as they both gazed out over the city, watching the lights come on as the sun sank below the horizon.

"Only a very small one." she said with a smile. "And I've got nothing better to do with my very large one." she moved so that she was standing next to Serena.

"I had planned this trip before with Chuck, but it never happened. Maybe it won't happen. Ever."

"Oh, B. But you enjoy it with me. It's our moment. You can enjoy it with Ed, someday. It should be a happy moment. Always for you B."

"Thank you S."

"After this we head back to hotel and have a rest because tomorrow we'll have a long…long…shopping trip."

"Oh..I can't wait." Both girls giggles.

**Vinopolis Wine Tasting, London**

"Wow, after all this time I know you man, I never realize that exploring city beside pub, bar or burlesque can be really excited."

Chuck smirked. Then Nate continue, "And here we are at Vinopolis, wine's heaven."

"I hope you can enjoy a different side of our lost weekend Nathaniel."

Then there's a voice who interruped their conversation.

"Attention please, ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce myself. My name is Grant, Tom Grant, Manager on duty for today. I would like to welcome you all to Vinopolis. Here at Vinopolis you can come in and do a number of different tours, within any of these tours you can taste some different wines from across the world, you can get a standard tour, you can get a premium, a vintage or you can get a champagne tour. The actual tour itself would take about two hours, so leave that amount of time."

He continued, "The first area you will go into is Georgia, that is seen as being the birth of wine, then we have an amphitheatre, what takes place there is a how to taste wine talk by one of our guides.

If you find something you're particularly fond of then it's fantastic that we have an on site Majestic wine. Now this Majestic wine is the only one in the country were you can actually buy wines by the bottle. Majestic wine has all the wines that we actually have in the tour.

We have a Ruinart sponsored Champagne bar, where we have five different Champagnes, then further on through if you have a ticket, though you can buy them from the tables themselves, we have an Absinthe bar and a Whiskey still room as well. We also have a Bombay Sapphire branded cocktail bar, everything has Bombay Sapphire in it, hopefully you like gin.

We do a vast range of different foods, and we have bar blue where you can get just a light snack, we also have Cantina, which is our fine dining restaurant, and also wine wharf which is a wine bar and brew wharf were we have our in house micro brewery as well, this is one of only two pubs that this brewery supplies their beer to. It's any number of different things, it's not all about wine, that's the beauty of Vinopolis really. I hope you can enjoy your tour. Good Day."

"Quite a speech," said Nate, "Let's enjoy our tour then." Nate put his hand on Chuck's shoulder.

"Okay. After this we're going to enjoy night out at Ministry of Sounds. Still have your stamina Nathaniel?"

"More than you can imagine."

_The Next Day_

**Garden Suite, Royal Garden Hotel, London**

There were scattered pillows, dollar bills, champagne bottles, and female clothing articles all over the place. On very toned, tan, and should be on the cover of a romance novel female was spread out on the floor. She was stripped down to nothing, but a pair of female underwear. Next to her was Nate.

However it was the sight on the couch that earned a few gasps was a passed out Chuck Bass between two more female strippers. One wore a transparant slip, the other even less.

_Flashback_

_The night before with Nate and Chuck. Both boys are highly intoxicated by now._

_"Can you believe it man? Ministry of Sound is awesome!" said Nate. His tone of voice showed just how intoxicated he was. Unfortunately his best friend next to him was even worse, half empty scotch bottle in hand. _

_Chuck looked to Nate with a slightly drunken smirk, but a smirk no doubt. _

_"You know what man, I think we need female strippers to make this night even better! Hot ones! I LOVE FEMALE STRIPPERS!" Nate now danced around the room. _

_"I'll call them," Chuck pulled out his phone. Nate just nodded._

_**(Later that night)**_

_"Dirty..dirty dancer!" Nate sang and grabbed the hands of the tannest stripper. He spun her around and she giggled. _

_Chuck fell on the couch, all the alcohol now affecting his mobility. He watched as his best friend, Nate, tore off the panty of his selected female exotic dancer. "She doesn't want love, She just want touch! She's greedy girl to never get enough!" _

_"Girls!" Chuck commanded to the other two strippers, not occupied with his best friend. "Bring me the scarf!" The female strippers chuckled and then picked up the selected items. Each fell beside Chuck, he sandwiched in between. _

_"Mr. Bass what are these?" the blond one flashed her smile. _

_"Chuck please!" he stated dramatically, "Those are yours for tonight! Each of you put one on." _

_Chuck sighed happily and closed his eyes. The smirk of a chesire cat appeared on his lips as he turned his head, back and forth. Both strippers smiled at him and he reached out to touch their breast and nipple. _

_"Oh Chuck, I love the way you touch, here touch my pussy!" she at the right said quickly. _

_"No he'll touch mine first!" the one at the left interjected. Chuck held up both hands._

_"Girls, girls... Please, I have two hands," he reasoned. Both his hands then travelled on their tight. "See, problem solved?" _

(Back to the Present)

Nate frowned in his sleep. God his head hurt... And he felt a little sick. He needed some comfort. A smirk graced his lips, eyes still closed, oh here she was his female stripper last night.

"Chuck!" Nate screamed in a whisper. He threw a pillow at his best friend.

Chuck groaned. He woke up and shooked his head. Perhaps not all the alcohol had warn off just yet. After all they had drank past dawn... and only been asleep a few hours. The two exotic dancers both awoke and smiled at Chuck, yet to realize the not too happy boy in front of them.

"Play time over!" Chuck proclaimed and yanked both strippers up. "Scarf, door now," he ordered. Both looked to Chuck, and did what they ordered to, they handed over the scarf. Both sighed, but left.

"Nathaniel," Chuck called him to attention.

"Yeah?" Nate asked, still puzzled with the whole situation.

"I'm going to my room and have some proper sleep to regain my stamina. I think you should too, we have a long evening tonight." he confirmed.

**Old Bond Street, London**

"Oh my god S, I don't know how shopping can bring so much pleasure as much as sex."

"Ewww B.. but well, have you satisfied enough B? We already explored Oxford Street where we hit on the legendary Selfridge and St. Christopher's Place. Look how much bags we brought from there." Serena directed her eyes to bags on her left hand. "We also explored New Bond Street and Mayfair." She then directed to bags on her right hand.

"Well, last trip to Westfield will bring me to my maximum satisfaction. Let say it will bring me to my _**climax**_." Both girls laughed in unison.

"What are we waiting for, B. Let's hit it."

**Garden Suite, Royal Garden Hotel, London**

"Okay. Thank you." Nate put down the hotel room phone. Chuck still asleep in his room of their suite. Nate approached Chuck's room. He opened his room and said, "Man, I go out for couple hour to find fresh air okay. Anything just text or call me to my phone."

"Mmmm.."

"I'll take that as a yes." Nate left Chuck's room and went to their suite's door. He got into the elevator and went to lobby.


	9. Chapter 9 : Lust, Love and Lie

Chapter 9: Lust, Love and Lie

A/N: Thank you to everyone who alerted my story or marked it as a favorite. It means the world. Please, please keep reading and reviewing my story.

Special thanks for **hi you**, **Kels**, **dreamgurls**, , **BlairGirlNo1**, **cascia** and **Manhattanacmxoxo** for the support, it makes me excited to update as soon as possible.

For all of you who interested to have a look at every character outfit you can check the link on my profile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl character, except those characters I created by myself.**

Rated T for Language

**Blair's & Serena's Suite, Royal Garden Hotel, London**

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Serena tried to shake Blair awake.

"Why are you so eager this morning?" Blair pushed the lightweight sheet off of her and sat upright.

"Come on B, it's our vacation." Serena faked innocence.

"My body is aching from yesterday's activity." Blair complained as she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

"You know B, I think we should go to Abbey Road today." suggested Serena.

Blair tried to sound as nonchalant as possible as she spoke "Why, we can do that tomorrow? How about we stay in for today?"

"Hmm.. Can we just walk around Kensington Garden? Well I'm sure there will be a lot of hot British guys. Check them out?" Serena almost cheered.

"Okay, Kensington Garden. I mean…yeah whatever".

**Chuck's & Nate's Suite, Royal Garden Hotel, London**

It's nearly time for lunch. He needs to get ready, thought Chuck. It's hard to stand up when he's as hungover as he is. Last night activity drained out his energy.

He stumbles shakily into the kitchen, allowing himself some clumsiness because he knows no one would see him.

A quick shower to wipe the slate clean.

The sunshine outside drills happiness and sweetness into his line of vision. He wishes that the world was a sketch and he had a magical eraser to rub away those he doesn't want to see.

He took his phone and made a call, "Nathaniel, care to tell me where are you now?"

"I'm in the elevator. I just got back from cycling around the Royal Park."

"Well, I'll get shower then we have a lunch?"

"Okay, I'll be in the room in a minute."

**Kensington Garden, Kensington, London**

Serena stood with her hands on her hips in her black and white dress and flip flops looking every bit the goddess. Her blonde hair tousled but still looking like perfection.

"See, plenty of potential." Serena nudged her as they picked out a spot at Round Pond, North Silver Thimble Shelter.

"Err yeah, If I wanted a sugar daddy." Blair shrieked.

"Don't exaggerate." Serena rolled her eyes. "And you could benefit from a sugar daddy anyway."

Blair was thankful she was joking. "Speaking from experience, huh?" she winked. "Boarding school was really code for 'grandpa is taking me on honeymoon." Blair laughed at her own joke when Serena gave her a playful push.

**Park Terrace Restaurant, Royal Garden Hotel, Kerningston**

"Feel better man?" asked Nate.

"Much better. What's our schedule for today?"

"I'm going to skip tonight man."

"Ahh..care to explain further Nathaniel?" Chuck smirked.

"When I was cycling around the Royal Park I met Michael Giordano and Ben Kurland, you remember them right, members of Columbia Lacrosse Club. They asked me to join them tonight to Paper Club. You may join us if you want to man." said Nate.

"Oh really, I'll pass then. Enjoy your night Nathaniel and I'm going to enjoy mine." Chuck smirked.

**Blair's & Serena's Suite, Royal Garden Hotel, London**

"So B where are we going for tonight? We already went to Madame Tussaud Wax Museum, London Eye, Old Bond Street, New Bond Street, Mayfair and Kensington Garden. How about nightclub, Ministry of Sound for tonight?" asked Serena.

"I'm exhausted S. I'll say I'm staying in for tonight."

"B.." Serena pouted.

"You just go have fun, I'm okay, maybe later I'll have a drink at bar hotel or spa, maybe watch movie. I don't think it's hard for Serena van Der Woodsen finds a companion for tonight." Blair put a weak smile on her face.

_Late Evening_

"Are you sure you're not joining me downstair?"

"No, just go have fun. Love you, S."

"Bye B." Serena went out from their suite.

Blair lay out on her couch getting ready for her evening staying in. She grabbed the remote. Blair changed the channel hoping to find something to her entice her interest. She stopped for a moment on a movie channel to see what was playing.

"You wouldn't marry a girl just because she's pretty, but my goodness, doesn't it help?" she heard the line come from Marilyn Monroe's lips.

_Gentlemen Prefer Blondes? No. I am not watching that, there has to be something better than that on tonight._ Changing the channel again she worked her way through until she came across another movie.

The hours passed as Blair was completely mesmerized by the movie.

Blair thought back to the wedding and Chuck's speech.

_In the face of true love you don't give up even if the object of your affection is begging you to._

Blair jumped off the couch wiping the last trace of tears off of her face.

She walked up to her room to get ready. Maybe she's going to have a few drink at bar, she thought. She stepped into closet looking for the perfect dress.

Blair slipped off her night gown and quickly pulled the dress on over her head. She put on a pair of black lace tights before slipping on her Louboutin's. Glancing into the mirror she gave herself a once over.

Grabbing her purse Blair quickly left her room. She needs fresh-air. Blair stepped out of the suite and closed the door and went into the elevator.

**Bertie's Bar, Royal Garden Hotel, London**

She entered the bar looking as if she owned the place. She could see some guys turning their heads, but it didn't matter she didn't care for those guys. She wanted to be alone tonight.

Blair feels suprisd. There he is sitting in the private booth there. Chuck Bass. She could feel his eyes on her; feel his breath even if they were feet apart. It almost seemed unreal that he was sitting there and she was standing there near him. His glass of scotch held loosely in his hand. He put down his glass and he moved toward her to approach her.

Suddenly, there he was in front of her. Strong arms wrapping around her waist. "Blair, it is really you. You're not just my hallucination. You're real. I can smell your scent. The same skin. The same hair." Then she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Blair. You're here. Would you join me in my booth?"

"Chuck, I am sorry but I have some matters to attend to." Blair replied trying to brush Chuck off.

"Please, Blair, I really need to talk to you." Chuck tried again.

Blair squinted her eyes at Chuck suspiciously, Chuck ushered Blair to his booth.

There is something more to this relationship than just feelings. Blair felt it the moment she and Chuck started plotting together again, side by side against a common goal.

We were the game, but we were more than that. I am not Blair Waldorf without Chuck Bass. And he isn't Chuck Bass without Blair Waldorf. They were meant for this, these games and this life.

They were meant for this life together.

Those idea keep swirling on her mind. She commanded herself to stop thinking about it. To absolutely dismissed the idea from her system. Urgh, damn that motherchucker.

Chuck runs his finger from shoulder to elbow.

"Stop Chuck, let me talk. We were terrible together. We both made each others lives miserable. We hurt each other over and over. And it shouldn't be like that-"

"Look Blair-"Chuck tired to get his words in not wanting to hear how they wouldn't work out, yet again. Chuck walked closely towards Blair closing the small distance between them. He reached his hand out to her check softly cupping her face in his hand.

"Don't leave me Blair. Stay. Stay next to me. I need you. Please forgive me. I'll make it up to you even it takes all the time in lifetime. I love you so much Blair. My life is nothing without you. I'm not Chuck Bass without you."

"I can't do that Chuck, and you're drunk." Blair whispered.

"Please Blair. I love you. I can't bear to live without your existence. Don't let me go Blair. Please don't."

He pulled her closer until they were sharing the same air. His eyes were on her, seeing through to every part of her. All those parts that screamed for him to run away, to let her go and to all those parts that told him to kiss her until she stayed.

Tell me I'm dreaming. Tell me I'm losing my mind. Tell me this isn't real. Tell me I'm not falling in love with him all over again. She keeps repeating those sentences in her mind. But her heart tells different thing. Her heart desires different things. Tell me you love me. Tell me you need me. Tell me you'll never hurt me again. There's a war between her brain and her heart.

His eyes were filled with tears. "I love you Blair," he whispered. "I have loved you since my father's wedding. I don't deserve you after what I did. I know. But please, give me a chance to make things better."

Tell me it's real. Tell me I'm really standing here, having everything I want handed to me. Tell me he really loves me. She wants to say something opposite from what she really feels, but instead those three words come from her mouth, "I love you too Bass."

And he finally had the answer to all his questions. "Tell me this is real," he whispered.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming," he said before he kissed her again. Chuck pulled Blair out of the bar and left few pounds on the table. He slowly moves her toward the elevator which rode to his room floor.

Next moment they realized, they were in Chuck's bedroom. They keep kissing each other like they never kiss before. Chuck kicked the door closed. They broke their kiss to fill their lung with air then continue their kiss back. His finger flew to undo the zip of her dress and she was pulling the shirt off his torso and his arms. Soon Blair stood only in her slip and underwear and Chuck only in his pants.

"Blair," he said huskily, knowing that he was already deeply aroused.

He whispered and she listened intently. "I needed _you_. Yes, you were here, but I needed you of all people. You know me. And you of all people know what's going on with me right now."

Blair nodded.

"Can you just promise me one thing?" he asked. "Don't be gone leaving me when I wake up. Be here when I wake up."

"I will," she told him. And she loved him all over again.

His eyes went back to hers and she saw the softness there. He was pushing her on her back, jerking her up on the bed. Chuck pulled her panties off. She felt him settle between her legs. She grabbed his shoulders when he suddenly thrust into her wet channel. She groaned. It's been too long since the last time they share their intimacy. She missed him so much.

"I love you." he said against his parted lips. He searched for her pulspoint under her jawbone and placed an openmouth kiss over there. She placed one hand behind his neck and urged his head toward her strained breast.

She gasped when she felt what she wanted. His arm hooked under her legs. He raised her up, angling her hip. She felt every part of his on every part of hers. Him inside her throbbing in odd rhythm with their joint breathing.

Her stomach clenched. Her climax washed over her. She cried out when he slammed his lips against hers. He was filling her without barrier between them. He whisper her name while he was filling her and reached his climax. Her breath escaped her slowly. She could feel him on top of her. This was everything.

_The Next Morning_

Arms wrapped around Blair waist, a heavy force keeping her into bed. Blair unwrapped herself and got out of bed. Pulling back the curtains, she smiled. She said to herself, tell me this isn't a dream. Tell me this isn't the perfect morning. Tell me it's real. Tell me that isn't another one of his lies. Tell me this is where the hurting ends. Tell me I've finally found it, the happiness I need. Tell me this is the real thing.

His phone beeps and Blair reached for it. Phone call from someone named Pleasure. She pushes accept button then puts his phone on her ear.

"Hello Chuck, it's me Tatiana. Sorry I had to cancel our wild party last night but how about tonight? I'll bring some of my friends with and we'll have threesome or foursome perhaps?"

"Hello, Chuck, are you there handsome?"

She hung up the phone call. Few seconds later there's incoming text from someone named Ivy Astor,

_Heard from Gloria u went 2 London. When, exactly our date for Bass Industry Masked Ball? Can't wait for it. _

Blair feels shocked. She should have known it. What happened last night not true. It wasn't real. It's another one of his lies. She put back his phone on the night stand. She recollected her dress and shoes that being discarded last night, put in on, grabbed her purse and left.

It the greatest regret in her life. She never wants to have Chuck Bass in her life anymore.

**Blair's & Serena's Suite, Royal Garden Hotel, London**

Blair entered her and Serena's suite. "B, is that you?" Serena just got up from bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, it's me S."

"Where did you go B? You still wear the same dress as yesterday? I'm sorry about last night, I forgot to tell you that I bumped with my friend at hotel's lobby, and we spent our time at Paper Club. When I was about to text you my phone is out of battery. Sorry B if you feel being abandoned by me. I don't mean to."

"It's okay S. I spent my time at hotel's rooftop, enjoyed London view from rooftop and have long-term phone call with Ed. I didn't realize I fell asleep while I was enjoying the scenery of London at night." Blair lied to Serena.

"B, I got to tell you something." Serena looked worried. "I met Nate here in London, at Paper Club for precisely. He said that he's having his Lost Weekend with Chuck here. I didn't mention to him where I stay at, I just said that I came here to visit you, that's all."

"No, it's okay. S, I know that I promised you to spend the whole week with you here, but I need to go back to Paris. Ed needs me. He's having family issues and he needs me beside him to make some decision. Is it okay with you if I go back to France?"

"Of course B. Have you book your ticket?"

"Not yet."

"Let me make a phone call, at least it's one thing I can help you with."

"Thanks S, I'm going to packed my things after I take my shower."

"Okay, I'll try my best to get a ticket for your flight back to France, and I'll find mine back to New York."

_30 Minutes Later_

"I get the ticket for this afternoon flight for you B."

"Thanks S, I really appreciate it."

"Let's packed our thing then have some food before we head to the airport. What do you say? I need to discuss something about my relationship with Nate before you go back to France."

"I'll say come on, don't waste our time anymore." Both girls laughed in unison. "Oh my god, I forget. I need to call Ed to pick me up at airport. I'll call him first. Why don't you start first S."

"You call Ed, I'll take shower first, then we pack our thing together."

"Sounds great to me."

**Chuck's & Nate's Suite, Royal Garden Hotel, London**

"Chuck, man. Are you still sleeping?" Chuck woke up to find his bed was empty. Blair was gone.

He looked up and saw Nate sitting across from him. For a moment in the darkness and confusion of his dream he shooked his head.

"Are you okay man?" he said sitting up in his armchair. "Tell me what did you do last night?" he stood and walked to his bed sitting next to him.

Chuck closed his eyes willing the tears to absorb back into his eyes. "I had a dream she was here." he murmered. "When I woke up I thought it wasn't a dream and she'll be here."

"Wait, I don't get it. You mean Blair was here last night? Because for your information, I met Serena last night at the Paper Club. She said that she's visiting Blair here."

"I don't know Nathaniel whether it was a dream or real situation, but looking at my state right now, I'm sure that I'm not dreaming Nathaniel."

Nate chuckled, "Are you naked behind there man?" Chuck nodded.

"And there's a trace of liquid as a prove."

"Ewww..gross man."

"I need to find her Nathaniel." Chuck took his phone and push his speed dial, "I can't reach her number. I 'll try Serena." He dialled Serena's number and the result is the same. "I can't reach her also."

"Maybe their phone out of battery. Why don't you take a shower and you can find Blair after that."

"Good suggestion Nathaniel."

**Hotel's Lobby, Royal Garden Hotel, London**

Both girls ready to checked out from their suite. Serena handed her Black Platinum Credit Card to the receptionist to settle their hotel bills.

"Thank you for trusting us and staying here during your trip. I hope you have a safe trip home, Ms. Van Der Woodsen."

"Your welcome." Serena walk toward Blair, "Let's get going B. We're going to ride hotel's car service to the airport."

"Wait a second S. I think I need to go to restroom first."

"Okay, I'll wait you in the car okay."

"Okay." Blair walked to the reception desk when Serena already out of sight. "Excuse me, I want to leave this letter for . Could you pass it to him."

"Of course. May I know your name Miss? Just tell him it's from Miss Waldorf. Blair Waldorf. Thank you." With that she left the reception desk.

**Terminal 4, London Heathrow Airport, United Kingdom**

"Oh, I'm going to miss you much B." tears bursted out from Serena's eyes.

"Me too S."

"Come visit me in New York or Brown when you're ready B. Promise me?"

"I promise S. Pinky swear." Both girl chuckled in cries. They can't hold tears streaming on their face. "No matter what S, you still my sister that I never had."

"You too B. Send my regards for Harold and Roman, don't forget for Ed too. Tell Harold that I really feel grateful for his kindness and warm-heart welcome while I'm in his house."

"I will. And don't forget to send my regards too for Lily and Eric. Tell them I missed them much."

"I will. See you next time. I got to go now. I need to catch my flight too.." They exchage kisses.

"Oh S, don't forget what I said about you and Nate before, He worths it, a chance to be with you."

"I will, B."

**Hotel's Lobby, Royal Garden Hotel, London**

Chuck and Nate walk through the hotel's lobby. Chuck tried to call Blair's phone but still, he can't reach her. Nate also try to call Serena, but her phone busy.

One of the reception staff approached Chuck. "Excuse me Mr. Bass. There's a letter left for you this morning."

"Thank you. Did the sender tell you his or her name?"

"She asked me to tell you that's from Miss Waldorf. Miss Blair Waldorf. That's all sir."

"Thank you." Chuck smiled. His Blair. Always the classic type of person.

"Whose that from man?" asked Nate.

"Blair." Nate chuckled.

Chuck opened the letter and he read it. His face turned to red, his jaw clenched. Nate saw changes in Chuck's face. He took the letter from Chuck's grasp. He read it.

_Dear Chuck,_

_Last night was a mistake, a pleasurable mistake, I didn't deny it. Don't ever try to find me. You're not good enough for me. Don't you even dare to track me out through your PI. Good bye._

_Blair._

**Terminal 2A, Arrival Gate, Charles de Gaulle Airport, France.**

The event that happened that night keeps playing over and over again in her head. It hurts her. She wants it out of her mind, but it keeps playing over and over again, out of her control. She didn't want to remember his smoldering eyes, his breathe in his piquant signature scent or his lecherous voice husk in her ear. It needs to stop. She commands herself.

And she was glad she was there in London anymore. Relieved. The weight that had been dragging her into the deep waters of depression seemed to lift as she left London as soon as she can. She walks through the exit gate and found Edward already there waiting for her.

"You're here to pick me up, where's Roman?" she said quietly into his shirt.

"I am, Roman called me and say that you get back earlier than your first plan. So he asked me to pick you up at the airport. After all I'm your beloved boyfriend and it's my duty, isn't it love?" he confirmed and smiled to her.

Blair clung onto his expensive shirt with her nails, just so she wouldn't fall off the edge of the earth like she knew that she was doing. She needs to forget him, she needs to remove him from her life.

"I miss her, and it will be a long time until her next visit" she shuddered.

"I'm here love," he said and she herself could hear what was hanging off the end of that sentence... _for you_.

They seemed to only be able to communicate in two word answers.

"Thank you."

Blair was finally able to look into Ed's eyes. He was amazing. He always totally and utterly amazing toward her. He deserves a better Blair, not old Blair. Ed smoothed her hair gently, wiping her mascara streaked face.

"Blair," Ed started, "I-"

Blair didn't hear what he was about to say. And frankly, she didn't care. She violently grabbed his shirt and literally smashed her lips into his. She can't feel it anymore. That was the thing about the man she was so desperately and conspiratorially in love with. She can't feel it anymore. His kisses set her on fire. Ed's not. His love made her scream. Ed's not.

"Blair," he moaned between kisses. She sort of wasn't paying attention to his talking.

"We're sort of getting carried away, we're still at the airport." he told her.

Blair finally looked up at Ed. "I guess so. Take me home Ed. I think I might need a long rest."

"Let's go Love. Let me take your luggage into the car first and you sit here and wait for me."

"Okay." Blair nodded.


	10. Chapter 10 : Yours, Mine & Ours

A/N: Once again, thank you very much to everyone who alerted my story or marked it as a favorite. It means the world to me (pinky swear). Please, please, please, keep reading and reviewing my story, it makes me excited to update as soon as possible.

Don't forget to push the review button and review! Love you….!

**One Month Later…**

**Bass Industry, New York**

Chuck Bass stared blankly at the newspaper in front of him. His memories rushing back to her all at once. The day that changed his life forever. One note that ended in "You're not good enough for me. Don't you even dare to track me out through your PI."

He fully intended to ignore that request. He deserved more from her after pouring his heart out and finally admitting that he loved her and felt sorry for all things happened.

After all she promised him that she won't leave him in the morning, especially with that kind of note. But what happened was the opposite, she left him. No, he's Chuck Bass. No one toying with Chuck Bass, especially his heart.

"Mr. Bass, I need to remind you that you have appointment today with Ms. Ivy Astor about Bass-Astor Palace project at her office today at 1 pm."

"Thanks Gloria, call Arthur to pull up the car for me now. We're heading to Astor Company."

"Right away Mr. Bass."

**Harold's Chateau, France**

"I have to find out." Blair said to herself before taking a deep sip from her drink. Blair thinks there's something wrong with her. She constantly tired, it's like she haven't been fully rested in weeks. Plus she's thirsty all the time. She called her doctor and made an appointment for this afternoon.

**Astor Company, New York**

"God damn it Gavin, get out of my office!"

Chuck heard the shouting from down the hallway and increased the speed of his somewhat leisurely stroll. He was here to see Ivy Astor, the CEO of Astor Company concerning a joint business venture, Bass-Astor Palace in Williamsburg.

Astor's was supposed to add the mystic edge Bass Industries had become known for. But walking instead to where he heard shouts he ran into a young man, probably close to his age, fleeing an office.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Chuck looked inside to find her sitting at a desk with her head in her hands. "You sure sent him running." Chuck spoke, his usual suggestive tone in place as he walked into the room.

"My brother will get over it." Ivy spoke through her emotions, head still in her hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his usual suave put on hold as he actually felt compassion towards the young woman.

Looking up Ivy met the eyes of the young man in front of her. At the same time she was quick to absorb his handsome features and kept appearance. "Chuck Bass." she spoke.

Chuck shot her a slightly confused yet still concerned impression "Yes, I'm here to see you, Ivy. We're supposed to discuss about Bass-Astor Palace project and about Masked Ball or Dinner Gala Party that Bass Industry going to hold to announce our joint venture."

"Yes, I remember. I texted you about it. I guess Dinner Gala Party would be more proper. Don't you think so Chuck?"

Texted? Maybe he didn't notice about it. Chuck walked slowly forward taking in the girl before him. She'd been crying when he'd gotten there he was sure of it, but now you wouldn't have been able to tell.

She had an inner strength driving her but she was dealing with something she wasn't sure she was strong enough to handle. Angelic features and long blonde hair could have made her look like a brainless Barbie but her eyes were far too alert and discerning for him to make that mistake - eyes that were a deep blue.

She paused a moment and in that moment Chuck could see just how sad she was. "You want to go somewhere and talk?" He asked, unsure of why he was offering to her.

"Okay. Lunch at Geisha?"

"Sure."

**Dr. Marc Michael Bransten Private Practice, Paris**

Blair felt about ready to cry. Her heart was pounding in her chest and even though she tried to appear cool and collected she had a sneaking suspicion that anyone who looked at her for more than two seconds would be able to tell how shaken she was.

She was sitting on the comfortable sofa outside her doctor's office, impatiently waiting. He had already seen her, examined her and given her his initial thoughts on a diagnosis. He had come to the same conclusion that she had, that if it wasn't stress or allergies then it was most likely type two diabetes.

She had quickly dismissed the suggestion that her problems might be caused by stress. She wasn't particularly stressed, if there's something, it's about Chuck in London. The second suggestion, allergies, might have some more merit. Right now she was praying for it to be a simple allergy to dust, or something else that could easily be controlled by controlling her environment. She had never thought allergies would seem appealing but suddenly they did.

Dr. Bransten had drawn some blood and made her leave a urine sample, just to be on the safe side. The former had been annoying and painful and the latter humiliating, but at least the two liters of water she had already drank today had come to some form of use.

Dr. Bransten asked her to wait. She sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall again. It had been almost forty minutes. What was taking so long? The doctor had told her that he did suspect diabetes, and if she was about to be handed bad news she wanted it to be handed to her right away.

Finally received the early results from her labs. She took a deep breath. "Congratulation Miss Waldorf, you're pregnant."

**A Week Later….**

**Villard Ballroom, The Palace New York**

Their conversation at lunch had been good, they had a definite connection. Both were young but both had undertaken a lot of responsibility on their legacy company. And both had a certain resilience about them that seemed to inform everyone that they'd do whatever it took to come out on the other side of whatever they were faced with. So seven days ago at the conclusion of lunch he will hold Annual Bass Industries Gala and invited her to join him.

Now he waited anxiously at the foot of the grand staircase for her arrival. He'd been required to attend a board function prior to the Gala so he'd sent the limo to collect her. Arthur had called to tell him that he'd picked her up almost half an hour ago but she'd yet to arrive.

Engaging in light conversation with the gentleman next to him, Chuck might have missed it if the room hadn't quieted. The change in the air was almost palpable as he turned on his heels to face the stairs once more. She was impossible to miss. Her hair fell down her back in waves leaving her shoulders exposed in an incredible red dress. As she descended the stairs Chuck couldn't have looked away if he had wanted to. She was breathtaking.

Taking her hand in his as she reached the bottom of the staircase Chuck placed an almost careful kiss on her hand before tucking it inside his arm. In turn she lifted her perfect eyebrows at him as a light smirk seemed to rise to her lips. "Such the gentleman tonight."

"I'm always a gentleman." Chuck spoke, his voice low almost dark as he handed her a glass of champagne.

Ivy shook her head slowly, raising the glass to her lips. "Maybe I'm not looking for a gentleman." He could feel the energy sparking between the two of them as she spoke again. "But maybe I am."

He responded to her statement with a smile and led her out on the almost open dance floor. "Tonight we'll have fun and I'll be a gentleman and we can see where we go from there."

Smiling as he began to lead her around the dance floor, Ivy knew that they were testing one another but she didn't mind. Their connection was clear but they were seeing what the other was made of. He knew already that she wasn't shy or afraid of talk and she knew that he wasn't all what his reputation claimed.

And on top of that she knew he could dance. "Where'd you learn to waltz?" She asked curiously. Chuck felt a shudder slip down his spine at the memory of years passed but he realized in that moment that the shudder wasn't quite so painful as it normally was, it was almost just a flicker.

Looking into her eyes, he was completely taken aback. For the first time the memory of Blair hadn't sent him running, for the first time he was still standing tall appreciating the beauty of another woman. "Cotillion." He spoke after a lengthy pause. "And you?"

Ivy knew that something different had just passed between her and Chuck. She knew that something about him had just changed because now the intensity and awe he was gazing at her with was simply incredible. The only word she could think of was wonderstruck. "My mother insisted I learn. So she sent me to lessons."

"You didn't do Debutante?" Chuck asked actually curious. He didn't remember the last time a girl who was a part of their world hadn't been a Debutante.

Ivy shook her head with a smirk coming to her face once more. Chuck took the new information in stride. Swallowing as she looked into Chuck's ever attentive eyes, Ivy surprised herself at how much she was willing to share. "You know, I wouldn't even trade the fact that I went to public school."

Chuck's eyebrows shot up. "Public school?"

Ivy was still laughing as she nodded. "Hard to imagine isn't it? I'm so polished and proper yet I went to a public high school in San Fransisco."

Chuck couldn't help but shake his head as he began to laugh with her. "So it's made you who you are?"

"It has." Ivy spoke as she began to calm down, her heart beat returning to normal as her laugher slowed. The intensity had returned to Chuck's gaze and she was anxiously waiting to hear what he was about to say; for what reason she wasn't sure.

"Maybe more people should go to public school." Chuck spoke, his voice dropping lower.

Smiling Ivy allowed him to pull her closer. "Maybe they should."

The night seemed to pass in a happy blur as they alternated between dancing and working the room. They continued to find that they were almost perfect compliments.

As the night drew to a close and people began to leave Chuck spun her on the floor one last time. Drawing her in he caught her chin with his fingers, feeling the energy pulse between them he watched her chest rise and fall as she tilted her chin upwards. She was as nervous as he was yet at the same time she seemed so certain as she parted her lips ever slightly.

Slowly realizing that permission had been granted, Chuck leaned his mouth forwards and allowed his lips to tenderly touch hers. Moving his lips against hers felt nothing. Breaking away Chuck was breathing heavily as he stared into her deep brown eyes. "Stay with me tonight." He spoke his voice nothing more than a low rumble.

Gasping Ivy could feel his body heat through her dress, seemingly magnified by its connection to her own body. Quickly releasing her hands from around his neck, she allowed them to slide onto his shoulders and down to his lapels. Smiling she nods her head. "No. I don't think so."

"Why?" He asked increasingly confused.

At that Ivy smirked. "Because I think I might actually like you Chuck Bass." Pausing she leaned forwards until her mouth was against his ear. "But you're going to have to work for it."

**Harold's Chateau, France**

Edward Harrison exhaled a nervous breath as he rapped nervously on Blair Waldorf's bedroom door. She flung it open after a few seconds, looking absolutely beautiful in every single way. He had to remind himself to breath.

"Ed." She stated, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Love." He said solemnly, sadly thinking to himself that it would most likely be the last time he did so.

"What is it?" She asked, a confused look on her face when she noticed the sadness in his voice.

"I- Nothing- Well- You see-" He stuttered dumbly.

"Ed, what is it?" She asked again, slightly concerned.

"I'm going to Milan." He finally spat out, a look of defeat on his face.

"Okay," She said slowly, raising an eyebrow, "And you're telling me this why?"

"Love," He began, his eyes falling to the floor, "Harrison Inc. is expanding to Italy. _I'm_ moving to Italy permanently."

Blair's smile faltered and a look of panic flitted across her face, "What?" She choked, blinking quickly.

"My plane leaves first thing on Friday morning next week." Ed stated, his voice void of emotion. "I just thought I'd let you know."

Blair could feel tears burn in the back of her eyes as she gripped the door frame tightly, "I, oh wow. Next week? That's-" She was honestly at a loss for words, "I guess this is goodbye." She finally said, blinking back tears.

"I guess it is." He nodded, and opened his arms to her. She accepted gratefully, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"I'm sorry love." He whispered into her hair, running his fingers over her chocolate curls.

Blair nodded against his chest, "It's okay. It's your duty. Harrison Inc. is your legacy. You have to." She breathed, as a tear finally fell down her cheek and onto his jacket. She finally pulled away, and he absentmindedly wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Hey," He cooed, putting a finger under her chin and lifting it to him, "We'll see each other again, I promise."

Blair gave a half hearted smile.

**A Week Later…**

**Chuck's Penthouse, Empire Hotel, New York**

Chuck arrived home that evening and his first thought was that the power had apparently gone out. Which he immediately dismissed, given that he had just gotten off the power driven elevator in which the lights worked perfectly, just as all the other lights and electronic equipment in his hotel. But his penthouse suite was dark, lit only by what seemed to be several hundred candles.

Nate obviously wasn't home, not that that came as a surprise. Chuck rarely saw Nate these days. "Nathaniel?" he called out, kicking off his shoes before stepping further inside.

He noticed that soft music started to play and then he walked into the dining area and caught sight of her. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress, long enough to be proper but low enough to be seductive, and when she turned to face him the first thing he noticed was that she had done something with her chest to make it seem fuller.

She was also wearing a lovely smile, highlighted by his favorite shade of lipstick. Before they became involved he had never known just how much she enjoyed having someone run their fingers through her hair or massage her scalp but she could lie placidly for hours while he did just that.

"Hi Chuck." she said with a pleased smile and picked up two champagne flutes from the table behind her.

She walked over and handed one to him, which he took without question. She clinked her glass to his and they both took a sip. His eyes never left her while he did his best to hide that he was searching for any signs that she might be putting on a show for him. She just smiled and looked at him in a way they both knew made him melt as she slowly ran her finger along the brim of the flute.

"Finally you're home" she said. "Dinner's ready."

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips before turning and walking back to the table. He took his eyes off her for a second, finally noticing there was more on the table than just candlesticks.

"I thought we could have a nice, romantic dinner, just you and me," she said, voice soft as silk. "Come, sit."

He obediently walked over and pulled out her chair for her. After she was properly seated he took a seat opposite her and suddenly realized that he hadn't said a single word since he saw her. He took a sip of champagne and eyed her appreciatively.

"You look pretty tonight."

"Oh, in this old rag?" she said with a jesting smile and increased the small flame underneath the fondue set, signaling that she wanted to start dinner.

"How was your day?" she asked gently while moving vegetables over to her plate.

"Busy."

"Mine too."

He wanted to devote a lot of time tonight to what came after dinner. Either this was exactly what she had planned, distracting him with seduction, or she was simply just in the mood for a romantic night.

"How was your meeting with Astor's board member?" he asked, stabbing a large piece of beef with his other dipping fork.

"Not so good. Some of the board members insist that my brother, Gavin, take over this project." she admitted.

She smiled at him in that lovely way again and he reached for her hand just as it was about to put another dipping fork into the pot. She looked up at him with surprise.

"Forget that. Come here. You're good, and he's nothing compare to you." he said. She gave him a playful look. He moved his chair out, grabbed her hand and sat her down in his lap.

"My, we are impatient tonight" she remarked with a pleased smile.

Without replying he pulled her close and kissed her hungrily. Their lips parted and they shared a look before her now open lips were on his again. He wrapped his arms around her and let his tongue slowly dance with hers, enjoying the slow, sensual kiss.

**Harold's Chateau, France**

It was almost 11:30 when Blair Waldorf laid down on her bedspread, tracing invisible patterns on the quilt. She had barely left her room all day. Ed was leaving. Leaving her. Leaving for good. She then heard a gentle knock on her door and she sat up.

"Come in." She called hoarsely, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes and putting on a brave face faded when she saw who it was.

"Ed," She breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking," He began, walking into the room and sitting down on the bed beside her, "That this didn't have to be goodbye."

Blair raised an eyebrow, "Well, what does that mean?"

Ed handed her an envelope, which she took and opened. Inside was a first class plane ticket, from Paris to Milan. "Ed," She began, realizing what he meant.

"Come with me." He interrupted, kneeling in front of her and putting a hand on her upper arms, "I'll need someone there to keep my life exciting." He said, a smile playing across his face.

Blair laughed but shook her head, "Ed, I can't. We're still in school, my life is here, _your_ life is-"

"My life is wherever you are." He corrected her. Blair mouth opened slightly, moved by the sincerity of his words, "Ed," Tears filling her eyes, she searched his face, "We can't do this." She shook her head, and handed him back the plane ticket.

Ed nodded solemnly and rose to leave. He paused at the door, and placed the ticket on a table beside it, "Just promise me you'll think about it. I'll wait for you at the airport tomorrow."

**Terminal 2F1, Charles de Gaulle Airport, France**

Edward Harrison tapped impatiently on his knees as he sat in one of the uncomfortable airport chairs. He stared down at the ticket at his hands, and couldn't help but think of the matching one that belonged to the girl he loved.

"Ed." His head whirled around. There she was, he could pick her out of any crowd. He rushed over to her, taking her in his arms. "I didn't think you'd come." He said, softly kissing her head.

She pushed him away gently, "Ed." She began, her voice shaking as she suppressed a sob, "I'm not staying there with you, I just accompany your trip there for a week. I'll come back to Paris."

He said, looking between her dark brown eyes and the plane ticket, "I respect your decision Love."

He's reaching up and cupping her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, "I _need_ you. I can't live without you."

_Final Boarding Call for Flight 346 to Milan Italy. __Finale__appel d'embarquement__pour le vol__346 à__Milan,__Italie._

Ed pulled away as the announcement rang through the crowded airport, "It's our flight."

Blair nodded and sucked in her lips. They walked towards the terminal where a stewardess was collecting tickets. Ed handed the stewardess their tickets, who nodded and handed the stubs back to him.


End file.
